Rapid Eye Movement
by Midori12
Summary: Reid confessed his love to Hotch weeks ago...but Hotch thinks it was all a dream! But that's not the worst of Reid's problems. What happens when a beautiful English blonde enters the picture claiming to be Hotch's girlfriend? - Reid/Hotch; Sequel to Elementary Love.
1. Sorry, You Don't Know What I'm Saying?

**Hey guys! This is the squeal to Elementary Love, my other Criminal Minds story. So if you clicked this, I'm glad, but you should totally read Elementary Love first! A lot of this probably won't make any sense without it! But if you did read Elementary Love, I hope you enjoy Rapid Eye Movement! Thanks for continuing! **

**~Midori**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: "Sorry, but I Don't Know What You're Talking About"?<strong>

It was weeks after Spencer Reid had confessed his love to Aaron Hotchner. While nothing had changed and everything had seemed normal, Reid felt odd. Odd is a word that could describe many things, but Reid wasn't sure what context to use it for.

Did he seem bothered by the fact that Hotch never brought up Reid's feelings for him again? No, that couldn't have been it. Reid wanted things to stay this way; it would be a huge risk to talk about, considering if anyone besides his six teammates found out, Reid would be transferred on the spot.

But…Reid only wanted things to remain the same because it was in his and everyone's best interest. What he really desired was something else…

He wanted Hotch. _Really_ bad.

Sure, Reid had confessed his love to Hotch, but then Reid told him to not worry about responding to it. He figured that Hotch falling asleep on his couch had been a better solution than Hotch staying awake and Reid pestering him for an answer.

But Hotch didn't have to act like Reid never confessed his love for him. It was driving him insane.

Reid felt it would be out of place to confront him about it. Hell, he wouldn't even know how to go about doing it. But he had to do something or else he was going to lose it.

What a mess.

_What should I do? _Reid asked himself, eyeing the picture of Hotch he (for some reason) had on his desk with a quizzical look. He frowned.

"Kid, if you stare at that picture like that longer, you might burn a hole through it," Derek Morgan chuckled as he approached Reid's desk.

"Morgan, that's absurd. That's not even physically possible," Reid quickly averted his gaze to the sparkly glitter pen Penelope Garcia accidentally left on his desk earlier that morning.

"What's troubling you? Hotch?"

Reid almost perked up at his name, but somehow kept his composure. "Sort of. I just wish he…would acknowledge…"

"Reid, didn't you tell yourself you wouldn't be bothered by it?"

"I-I know! It's…it's just difficult to deal with."

"Hmm…" Morgan curled his mouth. "What if you talk to him? I mean, not about your feelings, but just about…anything. Anything you want to talk about."

"W-what?" Reid dropped Garcia's pen, which he had been spinning between his fingers.

"You know, like, invite him to dinner or something."

"W-what?" Reid said much louder than was necessary. "L-like a d-d-da-?"

"Not like that," Morgan smiled. "I go to dinner with Garcia sometimes. Those aren't dates, just casual outings with each other."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Morgan, that's you and Garcia. That's different. Very different."

"Reid, lighten up! I'm just trying to help."

"F-fine! But I don't even know what we'd talk about!" He flew out his chair and darted toward the break room. That was when Emily Prentiss walked over.

"What was that about?" she glanced back at the break room, indicating she was talking about Reid.

"He thinks I'm trying to set him up on a date with Hotch." Morgan said.

"Well, were you?"

"No…" Morgan chuckled. "Maybe."

"Morgan…"

"I can't help it! He's like a little girl with a school crush! It's driving him nuts that Hotch is treating him the same exact way he always has. Reid is craving Hotch's attention. All I suggested was that he invite him to dinner to talk."

"Rossi says we shouldn't encourage anything…"

"What are they gonna do, make out? I just wanna help him out."

"I know…" Prentiss watched Reid as he fumbled to make coffee. "Spencer wants things to remain normal, but he really likes Hotch. Even a genius like him will crack from the…pain."

Morgan and Prentiss sat in silence for a moment.

"Oh," a light bulb went off in Morgan's head. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Hotch."

"What?" Prentiss sounded confused. "What are you going to say to him?"

Morgan winked. "Reid she wrote."

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock!" Morgan announced as he walked in Hotch's office.<p>

"Come in," Hotch glanced up from his paperwork. "Oh, well I guess you already did."

"Sorry," Morgan raised his hand, "were you busy?"

"It's fine." That was a no. "What is it?"

"Are you gonna have any free time soon? Like this weekend or something?"

Hotch blinked. "Morgan, I'm always busy."

"C'mon, Hotch," Morgan rolled his eyes, "take a break."

"What is it you want me to be free for?"

"You wanna go to dinner?"

Hotch blinked again. "Are you asking me out?"

"Bwahahaha!" Morgan burst out laughing. "No, of course not! I'm not the one asking!"

"Well then who is?"

"Your friend Reid."

"Reid?" Hotch slightly cocked his head to the side. "Why Reid?"

"He just wants to talk to you."

"Talk? About what? Is something wrong?"

"Hotch, you ask too many questions. Nothing's wrong, it's just casual conversation."

"…What? Don't we have enough casual conversation here?"

"Hotch! Do I have to be literal about it?" Morgan wanted to facepalm himself. "Reid wants to spend some time with you. Just you!"

Hotch's face was distorting in more and more confusion. "What? Why would he want that?"

Morgan actually did facepalm himself. "Reid…it's driving him crazy that you're acting like he never confessed to you. I mean, it's understandable that we shouldn't make it know anyone else, especially Strauss…most definitely Strauss, but the kid's about to go nuts."

"…Confess? Confess what? A crime?"

This was seriously about to turn into a Coulda-Had-A-V8 moment. "Hotch, Reid confessed his love to you. I can't…I can't get any more literal than that."

Hotch's face turned to a look horror so fast, Morgan actually recoiled. "What?"

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

"…How do you know about that dream I had three weeks ago?"

* * *

><p><strong>What? Why would Hotch say that? I'm sure that was many of your first questions. So…as I said above, thanks for choosing to read the sequel story because I know Elementary Love's ending sucked, but I guess that was the point…for this story! I promise the ending to this will be much more to everyone's tastes…I hope. So read and review and be prepared for the next chapter. Enter…Reid's rival? Hmm…what will she be like? Look forward to it! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	2. Sorry, Why do You Need to Talk to Hotch?

**Chapter Two: Sorry, but Why do You Need to Talk to Hotch?**

"What happened? You look terrible."

Morgan returned to his desk with a sour look on his face. Prentiss was the one who asked the question, but with Reid now having returned to his desk she couldn't expect much of a response from Morgan. She rolled her chair across the floor to get closer to him.

"What did you tell Hotch? What did he say?" she lowered her voice.

Morgan glanced over at her. "He asked too many questions. And sadly for a good reason, too."

"Why do you say that?"

He peeked over Prentiss's shoulder to eye Reid, who was shuffling through files on his desk. "Prentiss, Hotch doesn't remember Reid confessing his love for him. He thinks it was a dream."

"A dream?" Prentiss gasped. "Where does he get that from?"

"He fell asleep right after Reid told him, remember? He must've been so tired, he couldn't recall anything from the night he stayed over at the kid's house and confused what the kid told him as a dream."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was. He nearly freaked out when I began talking about Reid confessing to him, wondering how I knew about the dream he had a few weeks ago. I said it wasn't a dream, but he told me that wasn't possible because Reid…because Reid can't be in love with him."

"Can't?"

"Yes, I know. I tried to question him about it more, but he just kept shaking his head."

"How does he explain waking up at Reid's house, then?"

"He couldn't. He said he woke up really confused, but he said Reid told him not worry about him and that everything was fine. He didn't understand, but Reid told him to ignore it."

"But Reid wasn't talking about Hotch being at his house, he was telling him not to worry about his confession."

"I know. But Hotch doesn't."

Prentiss opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She glanced over at Reid.

"I'm not sure if I should tell him…" Morgan lowered his head, "it might hurt his feelings."

"Reid has a right to know," Prentiss said.

"Yeah…" Morgan stood up and walked over to Reid's desk. "Hey."

Reid frowned. "Back to tease me some more?"

"No, actually I have something important to tell you," Morgan pointed his thumb at the entrance doors a ways behind him. "Can you come with me?"

Reid's frown turned into an awkward gaze. "U-um, sure."

* * *

><p>They stepped outside the main building, into unusually cold April air. Morgan didn't seem mind it even though he was wearing a T-shirt, but Reid instantly threw his hands to his arms and shivered. His polo shirt was thin and he had left his jacket in the office.<p>

"This won't take long," Morgan assured Reid. "I just want to make sure no one else will hear us."

"Is this…about Hotch?" Reid said in a worried tone.

"…Well…" Morgan didn't know whether to ease into it or just come out and say it. He decided to take the Rossi route. "Reid, Hotch doesn't remember you telling him…that you love him. He thinks it was a dream."

Reid stared wide-eyed at Morgan. He wasn't sure what to say, so he mouthed the only word that was coming to mind. "What?"

"He was really tired when you told him. That state of mind has a hard time processing information such as where they are, people they're with, and/or things that were being said due to the brain desperately wanting to switch to sleep mode." Morgan sounded like Reid and his knowledge of…everything. "He's claiming it was all a dream. He doesn't believe you're really in love with him."

Reid's expression was one of melancholy. He had tried hard to work up the courage to confess his love for Hotch just to find out Hotch didn't even remember it. Or believe it. Or want to believe it.

Reid wanted to cry. No wonder Hotch had been acting completely nonexistent about the whole thing.

"Reid," Morgan placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, "it's okay, don't fret about it. Just work up the courage to tell him again. Hopefully when he's awake and aware."

"It's pointless…" Reid sighed. "I know that nothing's going to come out of telling him, except of the risks of being transferred if anyone found out. Maybe it's for the best that he believes it was a dream…"

Morgan felt bad for Reid. Hotch was his first love and it was a love he could never have. Reid knew it, but love was love; there's no easy way out of it once you're in it. All Morgan wanted to do was the complete opposite of what Rossi specifically told him _not_ to do…

Encourage him.

"Reid, don't give up," Morgan tried to smile to make Reid feel better. "I understand that it is Hotch we're dealing with, but maybe-"

"Excuse me, but did you just say Hotch? As in Hotchner?"

Reid and Morgan spun around to match a face with the voice. Standing there was a young woman, possibly Reid's age, with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a short, crimson-red dress with a stylish black jacket to protect her arms from the cold. She looked like she could be a model. Or maybe was one.

"Um, yes," Morgan finally spoke. "I was talking about-"

"Aaron Hotchner, yes?" the woman interrupted like she knew the answer but still ended with a question. She spoke with an English accent.

"Uh, ma'am-"

"I'm looking for him. He works here, yes?" she pointed to the FBI building in front of them. "Can you find him for me?"

Reid was already rather annoyed with her demanding attitude, but Morgan tried to be patient with her."

"Do you have a case for him?" Morgan was proud of his first full sentence since she showed up.

"No," she gave him a face like he was stupid for asking. "Don't you know who I am?"

Nothing was processing through Reid's database in his brain. Morgan shook his head so he wouldn't have to respond.

The woman gasped suddenly like someone just stabbed her. "What? Aaron hasn't mentioned me once? Ugh…" she made a pouty face like a little kid. "You'll show me where he is, yes?"

"W-wait-!" Morgan called out, but she was already in the building.

"What the hell is up with this lady?" Reid kept his voice calm, but he was obviously very irritated.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out!" Morgan rushed through the main entrance, Reid following closely behind.

They caught sight of her entering the elevator and pressing a button. The door began to close.

"N-no!" Morgan grabbed Reid's wrist and sprinted to the elevator. "Yaahh!" he threw his arm forward and flung Reid through the elevator door before successfully leaping in himself.

"Hah…that was awesome!" Morgan beamed at his own achievement. "Right, kid?" he looked around, only spotting the woman.

"Whatever kind of epic maneuver you thought that was, it was stupid," she gave Morgan a thumbs down, also ironically pointing at Reid who was lying flat on his face.

"Reid!" Morgan knelt down to help him up. "You need to learn to use your feet more often."

"I'm not a cat, Morgan. And you just threw me like a lightweight, so I stumbled a bit…" Reid shook his head as Morgan helped lift him off the floor.

Ding! The elevator door opened on the sixth floor, revealing the familiar setting glass doors to the BAU office. Wait…

"How did you know which floor to stop on?" Morgan asked.

The woman stepped off the elevator and didn't even bother turning around when she answered. "I asked the receptionist. She was more helpful than you two dolts."

"What? Dolts?" Morgan nearly blew a fuse. He stormed after her as she burst through the glass doors, almost shattering them.

"Where the hell is Aaron Hotchner?" she blared, her voice carrying throughout the entire office. Everyone grew silent and stared at the obnoxious English beauty as she continued speaking. "Someone will tell me where he is, yes?"

Morgan and Reid huffed as they walked in simultaneously behind the woman. Morgan opened his mouth to express his outrage at her when Hotch's office door flew open. All heads in the office now turned toward Hotch as he stopped out with a look of anger across his face.

"Who thinks it's appropriate to yell like that in here?" Hotch surely expressed his annoyance in his tone.

"Aaron!"

Hotch locked his gaze onto the strawberry blonde and widened his eyes. "G-Gabrielle?"

The female, now identified as Gabrielle, strode through the bullpen and hopped along the stairs to reach Hotch. "Aaron! You completely ignored all my calls! That was pretty rude of you, yes?"

"Gabrielle, I got busy. I warned you about this; it's my job." Hotch said, not sounding as worried about the situation as he probably should, considering Gabrielle was all up in arms about it.

"Argh! I hate this already!" Gabrielle flailed her arms like a bratty kid not getting her way.

Reid didn't understand the exchange of words. He spoke up out of intense curiosity. "Hotch, who is this woman?"

Gabrielle spun to face Reid, her face one of disgust. "Since Aaron decided not to fill you in about who I am, I guess I'll break the secret, yes?" she didn't even turn to Hotch for confirmation, who was shaking his head in serious disapproval. "I'm Aaron's girlfriend!"

Reid could swear he felt his heart break and crumble to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this tramp? Lol. Anyway<strong>, **sorry this took a few days. I've been rather busy, but I didn't forget about you guys! So, read and review as always, and look forward to the next chapter! :D**

**~Midori**


	3. Sorry, Looks Like I'm the Jealous Type

**Chapter Three: Sorry, it Looks Like I'm the Jealous Type**

"Gabrielle is not my girlfriend…" Hotch's palm may have been permanently stuck to his forehead; he wouldn't remove it.

Reid was so tense he couldn't relax no matter if Hotch confirmed that that woman wasn't his…girlfriend. Yuck! Reid now moved the word girlfriend to hate list…which he just now created. He felt that soon enough more things would worm its was into this list.

Including Gabrielle herself.

"She has finally calmed down, and I say that very loosely," Prentiss entered Hotch's office, sounding stressed from having to deal with Gabrielle's obnoxious behavior. "She's out there with JJ."

Hotch was seated at his desk, while Reid and Rossi occupied the two chairs across from him. Prentiss closed the door and stood next to Morgan and Garcia leaning against the window.

"So, Aaron…" Rossi started.

"Who's the chick?" Morgan didn't care if he sounded rude.

"Her name is Gabrielle Swardson," Hotch began. "She met me at the bank a week ago. She recognized me from…somewhere, I don't know, she was squealing like a fan meeting a celebrity I could barely understand her. Anyway, she said that she's always wanted to see me and has been searching for me for over seven months since she moved to Virginia from England."

"What?" Garcia gasped. "Talk about...dedication."

"Talk about being a stalker…" Reid mumbled, sitting back in the chair with his legs crossed and looking rather smug.

"How did she find out about you from England?" Prentiss asked, mostly to herself because she wasn't expecting much of an answer.

"So, how does this all fit into her claiming she's…your girlfriend?" Morgan sneered.

"She asked me out to dinner," Hotch replied. "I refused at first, but she was rather persistent. I finally agreed and specifically warned her about my job, but…" he stopped himself, assuming everyone could fill in the blanks.

"Hmm, so she flew off the handle when you stood her up?" Prentiss nodded.

"No, I didn't purposely leave waiting, I just got busy." Hotch corrected.

"Well, she surely did not take it that way," Rossi said.

"_Aaron! You completely ignored all of my calls!_" Garcia shrieked and frantically waved her arms, imitating Gabrielle. Morgan nearly burst out laughing next to her.

"I. Got. Busy." Hotch stressed each word, progressively increasing in annoyance.

"So now what?" Prentiss questioned. "She seems to be…really into you, for whatever reason."

"Yeah," Morgan said. "I'm fairly certain ignoring her isn't much of an option."

"Sigh, I should be free tomorrow night. I'll invite her to dinner, find out what her deal is with me, and that will be the end of that," Hotch announced. Reid's smug look worsened, turning his head so that no one would notice. Hotch did, though. "Reid, is something wrong?"

"No," Reid answered far too quickly. Hotch raised an eyebrow, but Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia sprung into action before he had a chance to question Reid further.

"Um, okay! Sounds like a plan, Hotch!" Morgan forcefully smiled while Prentiss and Garcia strode over to Reid. "We won't pester you anymore about it, that's your business! Let's go!" Morgan flung the door open and waited for the girls to Reid and duck out.

"H-huh? Wha-?" Reid wasn't catching on while the girls latched onto each of his arms, lifted him out of the chair, and dragged him out of the office.

"'Bye!" Morgan waved before slamming the door shut.

Hotch blinked. "That was…definitely not normal behavior."

"Reid," Rossi said, "they didn't want you to catch onto Reid's behavior. They could care less about theirs; it was intended to distract you."

"I already noticed Reid was acting unusual; that face he was making was horrible, but I chose not to say anything…well, until he turned his head." Hotch stood up. "I thought he was over this odd behavior of his. He told me not to worry about it. What's wrong with him?"

Rossi made a puzzled look. "You mean…you have no idea what's up with him?"

"No?" Hotch formed that into a question. "Should I know? Or wait, do you know?"

Rossi stared at him before standing up heading toward the door. "No," he answered simply before stepping out of Hotch's office.

* * *

><p>"Genius…"<p>

"Reid…"

"Kid…"

"Garcia…Prentiss…Morgan…" Reid slowly mouthed their names in the order they spoke. The four of them were seated in the conference room getting ready to discuss what just happened in Hotch's office, much to Reid's dismay. He crossed his arms and huffed. "What is it?"

"Kid," Morgan started. "I understand you're upset about the Hotch situation, and then this Gabrielle chick comes out of nowhere…"

Garcia made a face. "What Hotch situation?"

Suddenly, Rossi strode in the room quickly and closed the door. "Why is Hotch acting ignorant about this? Does he really not remember?"

"Rossi, you caught on fairly quickly," Prentiss remarked.

"I'm confused…" Garcia frowned.

Reid grimaced. "Hotch doesn't recall any memory of me confessing my love to him! He…he thinks it was all a dream! And now he's got this…this tramp coming from wherever the hell-!"

"Spencer!" Garcia was shocked at Reid's very unusual (for Reid, anyway) choice of words. Well, everyone was judging by their gaping open mouths.

"Sorry…" Reid spoke through gritted teeth. "It's just…I…"

"You really love Hotch, don't you?" Prentiss said softly.

Reid blushed and lowered his head. He began mumbling, but it was unintelligible.

"Huh?"

"Yes! I love Hotch! A lot!" he yelled, his fingers clenched into fists.

"No need to be so vocal about it…" Rossi sighed.

"Regardless, I see this woman presenting a problem…" Prentiss said, referring to Gabrielle.

"I'm curious to know where she even heard of Hotch, considering she's from England," Garcia said.

"Garcia, you should look her up in the database," Morgan nodded.

"That's her personal business," Rossi countered. "We're not going to pry into her life just to find out who she is."

"Aren't you curious, though?" Prentiss folded her arms. "I mean, she hears about this man named Aaron Hotchner from…somewhere while she's in England, then hops on a plane to Virginia, and searches for him for seven months just to meet him and ask him out. What encouraged her to seek him out? And where did she even hear of him?"

"Quite suspicious…" Garcia tapped her foot.

"Reid, are you curious? About Gabrielle?" Morgan risked asking, watching as Reid's eye twitched.

"Sigh…" Reid breathed, holding out his arms and closing his eyes. "Whatever. Hotch can date whoever the hell he wants. I wouldn't advise he do so due to his last relationship faltering because of his job, but that's on him." He stood up and twisted the doorknob. "Good luck to them," he then stepped out and closed the door.

"He doesn't mean anything he just said," Rossi said casually, pointing out the obvious.

"I never would have guessed Spence to be the jealous type," Garcia was quite surprised; Reid was like a completely different person.

"Apparently he's not the type of person to say _His happiness is my happiness_," Prentiss said. "Reid wants Hotch to acknowledge him and to care about his feelings for him."

"But Reid can't have him and he knows it!" Rossi pounded his fist on the table. "We cannot encourage this behavior, so it's best that Hotch thinks that Reid's confession was a dream and leave it alone."

"Rossi!" Morgan raised his voice. "The kid confessed to Hotch because it was bothering him not being able to say it. With Hotch not remembering, it's like it never happened. Now with this English chick in the picture, Reid might as well have been punched in the face!"

"He's really hurt…" Garcia frowned. "I don't have to be a profiler to know that…"

"Would you rather Strauss find out? Hell, Hotch is probably already going to get chewed out for Gabrielle's outburst in the bullpen earlier," Rossi reasoned.

"No…" Garcia shook her head, "but I refuse to ignore that Reid is hurt. I'm gonna help in any way I can."

"Me, too," Morgan agreed.

"Me, as well," Prentiss nodded, "and I'm sure JJ will agree, too."

Rossi stared at each of them individually before shrugging. "Do what you want. Just don't let Strauss catch you." He was ready to walk out of the conference room…

"Rossi."

Rossi turned to face Garcia. "Yes, Garcia?"

"Maybe you should talk to Spencer."

Rossi paused before walking out with no response.

* * *

><p>Reid returned to his desk, only to notice Gabrielle occupying Prentiss' chair across from him. He made an attempt to ignore her, but her annoying English voice proved too much to handle.<p>

"Answer me! What is your name?"

He slowly turned his head, watching her flinch as she examined his face. He was glaring at her and didn't care to look friendly. "Reid. Spencer Reid."

"Reid? Like I'm reading a book?"

"Reid. R-E-I-D."

"Hmm. Do you like to read? 'Cause that would be an ironic twist if you didn't, yes?"

"Sure."

"So you're a profiler just like Aaron, yes?"

Reid twitched at her use of Hotch's first name. "Yes…"

"But you're so young! How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Wow. You must be really good at your job, yes?"

Reid couldn't understand why Gabrielle was acting so friendly now when only an hour ago she was completely the opposite. He looked around for JJ, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?"

"Blaarrgh!" Reid hollered, nearly flying out of his chair at the sound of Hotch's voice directly behind him.

"Aaron!" Gabrielle squealed, jumping up and rushing over to him like an excited dog happy to see its owner return home. "I've missed you!"

"It's only been forty-five minutes since I last spoke to you…" Hotch sarcastically remarked.

"Of course, that's the problem!" Gabrielle whined. "Any time away from you is a long time!"

Reid felt like vomiting. The garbage can was only five feet away…

"Listen, why don't we make dinner plans for tomorrow evening? In exchange for you…going home right now…" Hotch didn't want to make it too obvious that he wanted Gabrielle to leave.

"Dinner plans for tomorrow…?" Gabrielle beamed; she didn't seem to catch onto what Hotch was implying. "Sure thing!" She yanked her purse off of Prentiss' desk and fixed the strap on her shoe. "You'd better call me, Aaron! Oh, and here…!" she unexpectedly reached up on her toes and planted a quick kiss on Hotch's cheek.

Reid jaw dropped. Any further and it might have hit the floor.

"H-hey!" Hotch tried to wipe the remnants of her crimson red lipstick off his face.

"Gotta go!" Gabrielle stuck out her tongue and winked before disappearing from view past the glass doors and into the elevator.

"Sheesh…" Hotch rolled his eyes and faced Reid. "Were you looking for-" he stopped. "Reid? What's wrong? You look like you just a ghost."

If that entailed a horrid look complete with wide eyes, an open mouth, and a pale face, Hotch was dead on, no pun intended. Reid struggled to shake his head, then when he did he couldn't stop. "S-Strauss! If Strauss finds out, it's your ass on a platter and you know it!"

"I know. Strauss will find any way she can to—Wait, did you just curse?" Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Reid, you never-"

"Hotch!" Reid sprung out of his chair, causing it to roll into the wall. "Be careful because…because Strauss-!"

"Strauss what, Dr. Reid?"

"Waahh!" Reid instinctively stepped forward, wanting to escape from the voice of that devious woman named Erin Strauss, but instead caught Hotch's foot and tripped. Hotch tried to catch him but Reid slipped through his arms, causing him to slam face first into the floor. Hotch facepalmed himself in embarrassment as everyone in the bullpen stopped what they were doing to witness the scene.

Strauss folded her arms, having witnessed the whole thing from the stairs outside Rossi's office. "Aaron, Reid…" she started, trying to ignore what she just saw to be serious. "I want you two in my office…now." She sounded extremely impatient…and annoyed.

"I am…in misery…" Reid muttered, face still attached to the floor. "There ain't…nobody who…can comfort me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Reid. I am just torturing him, aren't I? I'm terrible. I'm like Yuna Kagesaki; she did say she liked torturing her characters before the happiness ensued. Who knows why I feel that's necessary, but maybe it makes for a good story? Not everything can be happy and peachy all the time or else it wouldn't be interesting. Conflict makes the story; without it, well, there <strong>_**is **_**no story. Anyway, read and review as always. The next few chapters are gonna be a little longer than usual, so I'll do my best to post those as soon as possible. Okay? :D**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Yuna Kagesaki is a manga artist best known for **_**Chibi Vampire **_**and **_**AiON.**_** Just in case any of my readers know what manga is. :P**

**P.P.S. I guess Reid likes Maroon 5. He didn't even bother correcting the grammar in that last sentence, considering **_**ain't**_** isn't technically a word, even though it is in the dictionary. :P**


	4. Sorry, but I Must Spy on You

**Chapter Four: Sorry, but I Must Spy on You**

Reid pounded his forehead on the desk when he returned from what seemed like a never-ending conversation with Strauss. The loud bang caused Prentiss to jump from her chair at her desk across from Reid.

"Reid?" she peeked over the small wall separating their desks. "Is everything alright?"

"Mmhm…" he grunted. "No…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"…No…"

"Were you in Strauss' office?"

"Mmhm…!"

"All right, I won't bug you about it."

Reid turned his head to the side so that he could rest it on the table and be able to breathe. He recalled the entire conversation with Strauss…and Hotch in his brain, thanks to his eidetic memory; he wasn't sure whether to be sarcastic about that or not. The meeting lasted forty-one minutes and seven seconds, and of that amount of time only three minutes and twenty-one seconds of it had to do with him. Him being such a klutz. Reid sighed.

But why had Erin pulled him into the conversation if all she did was talk to Hotch? Reid had been fidgeting next to him the whole time, not wanting to snap at Strauss every time she called Hotch _incompetent_…which was six times. On the fifth time she said it Reid had bit his lip in frustration, which caused Hotch to place his hand over Reid's hand that was sitting upon Reid's leg from under the table. Reid was so confused by the action, but didn't question it once he realized Hotch was doing it as a gesture for him to remain calm and not speak up against Strauss. But…remaining calm was close to impossible, since Hotch's hand touching his own made him want to scream. Hotch's hand upon his own lasted two minutes and fifteen seconds, which was both unfortunate and fortunate; unfortunate because he wanted Hotch's hand to stay there for awhile longer, but fortunate because Reid held his breath to prevent himself from exploding from embarrassment and he was almost to the point of suffocating. The second Hotch let go, Reid could breathe again. He was glad Strauss didn't notice him gasping for air.

Most of Strauss' spiel was supposedly about everything Hotch did wrong on their last case. She had paused several times during that conversation to glance at Reid but refrained from saying anything to him. Every time she did that, he felt like she was secretly telling him whatever Hotch did wrong it was Reid's fault. Well, I guess that tacked on thirty-nine more seconds to Reid's conversation time with Strauss. Those were really long stares…

But not all of Hotch's conversation time had to do with the case. Sadly, Strauss had already begun her reign; seven minutes and eight seconds were…Gabrielle related.

Yeah, of course Strauss caught the news about Gabrielle fast; she was in her office when Gabrielle yelled asking about where Hotch was. Hotch did his best to explain himself and Gabrielle but Strauss kept interrupting him in order to further describe how…_incompetent_ he was. She said she didn't care about the details, but she specifically told him not to let Gabrielle distract him—or anyone else, meaning her outburst in the bullpen—from his job or Strauss would…well, technically she stopped herself and smirked, noting that Hotch could fill in the blanks. Reid knew for sure that anything Strauss smiled at wasn't good news for Hotch, but she smiled because she enjoyed watching Hotch squirm.

It was official; Strauss was now the newest addition to Reid's hate list. _Erin_ sounded too much like _Aaron_, so Reid reminded himself to mark down just _Strauss _instead of _Erin_. That was doable; Reid never wanted to think of Strauss as _Erin_, just in case he ever hit a first name basis with _Aaron_.

Wow. Even that was confusing to Reid for a moment.

"Reid!"

"H-huh? Wha-?" Reid lifted his head to face Morgan.

"Are you okay? You've been sitting here with your head on the desk for over twenty minutes," Morgan looked concerned.

"Just…thinking…" Reid rested his head back on his desk.

"What if…we could find out more about Gabrielle?"

"All Garcia has to do is run her name through the database system…Besides, I told you I didn't care…"

"Blah, blah, kid. I'm not stupid. We're profilers, hello." Morgan pat Reid's shoulder. "Your muscles are tense. You don't want to acknowledge that you're frustrated, but you're not hiding it well. Your attitude earlier suggests a jealous rage; you feel that Gabrielle is literally stealing Hotch away from you even though you're not with him, In fact, Hotch doesn't even know of your feelings for him, making you feel…lost. Even if he did know he couldn't return your feelings, putting you into a never-ending maze that you can't ever escape from. Reid, your IQ may be higher than Einstein's, but even love can jumble the smartest of people."

Reid grumbled. This would be one of those times where it really sucks to work with profilers.

"Look, kid, I'm not talking about getting our info from baby girl's database," Morgan said. "Wouldn't you like to know exactly how Gabrielle found out about Hotch?"

"Mmm…what are we gonna do, ask her directly?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"No…" Morgan poked Reid's cheek. "We won't need to ask her, she'll already be talking to Hotch about it."

"Huh?" Reid raised his head off the desk again. "When?"

"Tomorrow. At dinner."

"Whaaa-?" Reid shrieked, causing half the bullpen to turn their heads…for the umpteenth time that day. He covered his mouth to shut himself up but it was too late; everyone was already staring at him.

Morgan flashed a cheesy grin, showing off his pearly white teeth. "C'mon, Reid! Garcia can trace Hotch's cell phone to Gabrielle's so we can disclose the location of the restaurant they will be attending tomorrow evening."

"We're going to stalk-?" Morgan clamped his hand over Reid's mouth before the people already staring at him began to interpret the conversation the wrong way.

"We're not stalking them," Morgan whispered, "just merely gathering information."

"Isn't that what stalking-?"

"Are you up for this or not? Don't you hate the idea of Gabrielle being alone with Hotch? Geez, anything could happen!"

"A-anything?" Reid instantly remembered Gabrielle kissing Hotch on the cheek. "N-no! I can't let her do anything else!"

"Well, there you go! You in or not?"

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>"Of course not!"<p>

"C'mon, genius boy, it's the only thing we've got!"

Prentiss, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Reid were all gathered together in Garcia's computer room. Garcia had already bugged the line between Hotch's and Gabrielle's cell phones and received the information they were looking for: Zoey's Delight Restaurant at seven-thirty tomorrow night. Now they just had to figure out how they were going to get close enough overhear Gabrielle. Prentiss made a joke about how that shouldn't be too hard considering that Gabrielle's inside voice was as soft as an ambulance siren, which caused everyone in the room, minus Reid, to burst out laughing. Apparently Reid didn't find it all that funny.

But in all seriousness, Garcia hacked the restaurant's database in order to pinpoint their reservation table. On her word, Morgan called the restaurant and reserved a table for two specifically two tables away from Hotch's table so that they weren't too close but not too far away either. The idea was that Garcia and Morgan would occupy the reserved table in disguise while Reid, Prentiss, and JJ would be hidden elsewhere with earpieces to the microphones Garcia would be carrying under her disguise. But Reid was against it.

"What's wrong, Reid?" JJ asked.

"Why can't I be incognito?" Reid frowned. "I have to make sure Gabrielle doesn't pull anything!"

"Reid," Prentiss chuckled, "you're so flustered around Hotch. If Gabrielle says something to upset you, you may blow our cover."

Reid huffed. "Damn…" He hated that she was right.

"Trust us, kid," Morgan smiled, "we'll get all the information we need this way."

Reid lowered his head. "Fine…"

* * *

><p>"What a fancy restaurant…" Reid stared in awe at the wonderfully-decorated restaurant in front of him. It was a brick building covered in vines and the words <em>Zoey's Delight Restaurant <em>were lit up in neon across the top.

It was seven twenty-seven. Garcia and Morgan were already seated at their table inside. Prentiss couldn't make it due to personal matters, so it was just Reid and JJ sitting in Morgan's SUV across the street from the restaurant. Hotch and Gabrielle still hadn't shown up yet.

"Where are they…?" Reid muttered.

"Right there," JJ pointed to the left as Hotch and Gabrielle approached the restaurant. Hotch was dressed in a suit and tie, same as usual, but Gabrielle looked…sluttier than yesterday. Her sapphire-blue dress barely covered her body; it was super short on her legs and one sneeze would more than likely expose her chest. Reid wanted to gag. Even JJ had a disgusted look on her face.

"Why in the world would Hotch agree to this?" JJ wondered in confusion. Reid couldn't respond; he had his hand over in mouth just in case he did decide to suddenly upchuck.

"Okay, they're in and seated," they heard Garcia whisper through the earpiece.

"Wahahaha!" Gabrielle's voice boomed through the microphone, causing Reid to cringe. "Aaron, you're so cute!"

"Gabrielle, must you be so loud?" Hotch sounded annoyed. Reid couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, hehe, I'm just excited! Oh my gosh, I've never been to a restaurant this fancy before! So nice, yes?"

"Yes…and these prices are outrageous…"

"Ooh! Look at that steak!"

"…Sigh…"

Reid felt bad for Hotch. If they went to a restaurant together, Reid wouldn't let Hotch pay for dinner whether the restaurant was expensive or not. But I guess Hotch was the one who asked Gabrielle out to dinner, meaning he pretty much had to pay for it, although it was Gabrielle that chose the restaurant. Reid didn't' understand the rules of dating; no one had ever asked him out, nor had he ever asked anyone out himself.

He then remembered Morgan's suggestion to ask Hotch out to dinner. He blushed.

After they had placed their (expensive) orders, Hotch began questioning Gabrielle.

"Why did you travel from England just to come find me?"

Reid made a face. Why did he ask that question first?

"Because you're so adorable!" Gabrielle squealed. "I just had to find you."

"Um…" That surely hadn't answered the question.

"But that's not the only reason," Gabrielle paused, probably to take a drink. "I didn't come look for you just because I wanted to but kind of because I needed to."

"Needed to?"

"Yes. Which reminds me…how is Jack?"

Reid could only imagine the look on Hotch's face when she said that. Glancing over at JJ, she looked just as confused as he did.

"J-Jack?"

"Your son, yes?"

"How do you know about Jack?" Hotch sounded panicky. He had every right to be; how did this girl know about Hotch and his son when no one knew a thing about her?

"You mean you really don't know who I am? She's never mentioned me once?"

"I have no idea who you are. Wait, who is _she_?"

"Haley."

JJ and Garcia both gasped in shock. Morgan whispered, "Haley?" while Garcia followed with, "My God!"

Reid didn't react; he waiting for Hotch's response.

"H-Haley…?" Hotch spoke softly, but obviously sounded quite stunned. The mention of his deceased wife…was completely unexpected.

"I heard the news about her death seven months ago when I received a phone call from her sister, Jessica. It was…it was terrible to find out. I was so about her son. He's so young! I had to check up on him."

"How-?"

"So I decided to move to Virginia from England. Most of my family lives elsewhere in England and the United States so I didn't care much about moving. But I lost my cell phone with all my contacts somewhere during my trip here, so I had no way to get a hold of Jessica. I was stuck!

"I didn't even know where to begin my search. Jessica lived in a different town than Haley, but about a month ago I remembered that Jack's father worked for the FBI! Oh, I felt so dumb! Once I realized that, things got easier. I found out that the FBI headquarters were in Quantico and that Aaron Hotchner was the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit! Oh, and then I ran into you at the bank! And…then you know the rest, yes?"

Reid seemed to develop more questions more than receive answers with everything Gabrielle said. How did Gabrielle know Haley? Why was she so concerned with Jack that she moved to another country to look for him? What would she do when she saw Jack? Why did it take her six months to realize Hotch worked with the FBI? And how exactly did this search for Jack turn into going to dinner with Hotch?

"Gabrielle…" Hotch spoke again after a long bout of silence, "how do you know Haley?"

"Haley?" Gabrielle sounded like she was chewing on something, probably bread or salad. "Well, actually, I'm Haley's-" she stopped. "Oh, our food's here!"

JJ slumped back in her seat and sighed. "Haley's what?"

"This is getting interesting…" they heard Garcia say. She sounded excited. Oh, the drama…

"Haley's…?" Hotch tried again.

"Oh, I'm her best friend," Gabrielle said casually.

Reid frowned. "I'm sure Haley would have mentioned her at least once before to Hotch…"

"We didn't talk too often considering we lived across the ocean from one another, but we were close." She put something in her mouth. "Yum! This steak is delicious, yes?"

Hotch didn't respond.

"So…" Gabrielle continued, "can I see Jack?"

"What?"

"Well, I guess he was the whole reason I even moved to America in the first place…" Another bite. "I've always wanted kids of my own, and Jack is so cute! We should get married and raise him together!"

Bam! JJ nearly jumped through the roof when something made a loud next to her. She turned to see Reid's forehead connected to the window. He had cracked it.

"S-Spence?" she stuttered with worry.

"Ahaha! Just joking!" Gabrielle laughed obnoxiously.

Reid slowly removed his head from the window. JJ almost screamed.

"Spencer! Your forehead is bleeding!"

He ignored the blood pouring profusely down his face to stare at the broken window. "Oops. Morgan's going to kill me…"

"You're gonna die anyway if you don't stop the blood!"

"How much is that going to cost…?"

"SPENCER!"

"Is that why you want to see Jack?" Hotch spoke.

"Well, 'cause I love kids," Gabrielle said. "But now with you in the picture, seeing Jack has more meaning."

"What do you mean?" Hotch.

"She's getting awfully close to him…" Morgan.

"Yeah, awfully close to popping out of that top!" Garcia.

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Gabrielle.

"Spencer, blood!" JJ.

"Uh-oh." Morgan.

"She wouldn't…" Garcia.

"What?" Hotch.

"What is going on in there?" JJ.

Reid fidgeted.

"Well, I do like you…" Gabrielle.

"This isn't even the end of the date!" Garcia.

"Gabrielle?" Hotch.

"No, dammit!" Morgan.

"What is-?" JJ didn't finish her sentence before Reid leaped out of the SUV. It happened so fast JJ didn't even see him open the door. "Spencer, no!"

"Hotch!" Reid rushed toward the restaurant absentmindedly. His head was pounding and his vision was blurring, but if Gabrielle was about to do what he thought she was, Reid had to stop it.

Nothing else even mattered.

"HOTCH!" Reid burst through the restaurant doors, but instantly realized he had no idea where Hotch and Gabrielle even were. But…that didn't even matter as he had caused enough noise to stop all of the hubbub; everyone was silent and staring at him. Reid seemed to be good at drawing unwanted attention.

"S-Spence!" he heard Garcia shriek from the corner of the restaurant. He slowly turned his head toward her voice only spot Hotch staring at him and Gabrielle reaching for Hotch but pausing to glare at Reid.

"Reid…" Hotch mouthed, which was the last thing Reid heard before his body gave out and collapsed onto the floor.

Reid blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter! In my notebook it was eight and a half pages, but I added a lot of extra sentences that I felt were necessary and ended up with this! This chapter reveals what seems to be a lot about Gabrielle, but…if you've noticed, some things don't seem to add up. And I finally revealed that this is post-Foyet. I guess I never really mentioned Haley's status before, I apologize! But all in all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review as always! Oh, and the next few chapters are going to have some Hotch and Reid bonding time! Prepare for the fangirl squeals! Kyah! Sorry. I hope you're as excited as me! Look forward to it! Now I shall go eat me a sammich 'cause I'm hungry! :D<strong>

**~Midori**

**P.S. And if you haven't noticed, I hate Strauss. With a passion. Do you hate her as much as I do, too?**

**P.P.S. Question for anyone who decides to review: Do you guys think I have the characters pretty down pat? I love Criminal Minds to death and I just want to make sure I don't have anyone out of character. This question does not exactly apply to Reid since I enjoy messing with him so much. :D**


	5. Sorry, but I Just Don't Like You

**Chapter Five: Sorry, but I Just Don't Like You**

_Cold…So…cold…_

"…...Reid…"

_My head…hurts…_

"…Reid…"

_Cold…Something warm…?_

"Reid…Hey, Reid…answer me…!"

_Warm…_

"Reid! Hey!"

"H-huh?" Reid's eyes flew open instantly at someone yelling his name. He tried to absorb his surroundings but found it impossible due to something obscuring his view.

Someone's arm. That he was latching onto.

"Reid, can you…please let me go?"

Hotch.

"Waahh!" Reid threw Hotch's arm and held up his hands. "S-sorry!"

"It's fine," Hotch scratched his nose. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Reid twitched his legs and realized he was lying down on something soft.

A couch.

As he tried to lift himself up, a harsh pain seeped into his skull, causing him to wince. His arm slipped from under him and he fell back onto the couch.

"Reid!" Hotch grabbed Reid's shoulders as he stood over him. "Stay down. Your head must still be pounding."

Hotch was right; his forehead was burning contrastingly behind something wet and cold. Reid pat the object to discover it was a washrag. He closed his eyes.

"Where am I?" Reid asked.

"My house."

"Pfft!" Reid recoiled, causing him to slip off the couch. "Ooph!" he huffed as he hit the ground hard.

"Dammit, Reid!" Hotch bent down to help Reid up. "What is going on with you? You burst into the restaurant from…God knows where, with your face covered in blood. Then Garcia, Morgan, and JJ were suddenly there…Garcia was frantically apologizing, but I was more concerned with you at the moment. I called the waiters for wet rags to clean your wounds; I didn't want to take you to the hospital if your cuts weren't that bad. So…I brought you here."

Reid blinked. "Um…"

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Ulp!"

Hotch sighed. "Don't worry about it now," he lifted Reid's light body back onto the couch. "You need to relax."

"W-what about Gabrielle?" Reid warily asked. He had been curious when Hotch was explaining what happened after he passed out and never once mentioning Gabrielle.

"She was fuming about you ruining our dinner…" Hotch frowned. "I kept telling her I needed to take care of you but she was trying to dial 911 so that an ambulance could cart you off and we could continue our…date…" Hotch gritted his teeth on the last word.

Reid was glad that Hotch put him above Gabrielle, but…he would feel bad if Hotch had actually been enjoying his date with her, which seemed all impossible but he didn't really know. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? I should be thanking you."

"H-huh?" Reid's eyes widened.

"She was beginning to make me feel rather uncomfortable…I don't know why I even agreed to it…" Hotch ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed. Reid analyzed his face and noted that he looked stressed.

"Uncomfortable…?" Reid tried to act ignorant about the whole thing. But Hotch immediately caught onto his act.

"Reid."

He lowered his head in shame. "S-sorry…We overheard everything…"

Hotch pat Reid softly on the head. "We'll worry about that tomorrow. I want you to stay here and rest."

"Hotch…" Reid blushed. He had just ratted himself and three members of his team out for spying on Hotch and Gabrielle, yet Hotch wasn't even mad. Well, he may have been angry but he was holding back to tend on Reid's injury…which was ironically caused by Reid spying on Hotch. Maybe Hotch wouldn't ask about that…

"But I must ask, how did you even scratch yourself up like this in the first place?"

…Or maybe he would. Reid began to sweat.

"U-uh, um, well, uh…"

Bzztt! Hotch's phone vibrated in his blazer pocket.

"It's late. I wonder who…" he flipped open his phone without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Aaron…something Hotchner!" the too familiar English voice blared through the phone, which wasn't on speaker by the way. Hotch immediately regretted not checking who was calling before answering. "Where the hell are you? You dropped that brat off at the hospital, yes?"

Hotch's eyes twitched in anger. "No, I did not. And he's not a brat, his name is-"

"Reid-ing a book, I know!" If you could hear someone roll their eyes, Reid was sure he would have heard it from Gabrielle. "I don't care! Is he still with you?"

"Yes, he is." Hotch said. "What of it?"

"Ergh!" Gabrielle growled. "You left me to pay for a dinner we didn't even finish!"

"I'll pay you bac-"

"No! That…" she was trying really hard not to offend Reid, at least while Hotch was around, "kid will pay me back! He can hear me, yes? YOU OWE ME!" She didn't need to raise her voice—Reid could, unfortunately, hear her clearly—but she did anyway.

"Fine," Hotch said. "Goodbye, Gab-"

"NO!" Gabrielle exclaimed. Hotch didn't even bother holding the phone up to his ear. "We need to reschedule this! I wasn't done talking to you and I wanna see you again!"

"Now's not the time. Maybe later."

"You better promise!"

"Fine. Goodbye, Gabrielle."

"I lov-!" Hotch closed the phone, cutting Gabrielle off. He didn't care, he done talking to her.

"Don't worry about the bill; I'll take care of it. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" he suddenly asked Reid.

"Oh, n-no!" Reid said. "Of course not!"

"Here. Hotch grabbed a comforter on the table and unfolded it to throw on Reid. Reid curled under it and blushed.

"T-thank you…"

"I would talk to you more, but it's late and you should sleep." Hotch said. "I'll wake up you before eight."

"O-okay…Good night, Hotch…"

"Good night, Reid," Hotch flashed a quick smile before leaving what Reid assumed to be the living room.

"Well, I guess I dodged having to explain my injury…" Reid mumbled, sighing in relief. "Until tomorrow…"

He knew Hotch was more than likely rain down on the four of them, possibly Prentiss as well even if she wasn't there. Then once Rossi found out, he'd probably bash on them also. But the difference would be that Rossi would know the reason for them spying on Hotch and Gabrielle while Hotch wouldn't make sense of it. And Reid hoped Hotch wouldn't pursue an answer…

Reid was just relieved that he prevented Gabrielle from potentially locking lips with Hotch. And look what happened; he had slammed his forehead into Morgan's SUV window—which he had to pay for—from a comment Gabrielle made—which was a joke—and listened as she tried to make a move on Hotch, which cause Reid to storm the restaurant to stop it—which he prevailed—but passed out from his earlier injury and interrupted Hotch's and Gabrielle's dinner—which he had to pay for—leading to a very upset Gabrielle—which he figured was in some way was going to come back to haunt him.

Wow. Maybe this was why they say ignorance is bliss.

_What a mess_…Reid sighed. _All because of this…this girl! Argh! Why is she here?_ He kicked his legs in frustration. _What does it matter anyway? Hotch doesn't remember my confession and even if he did he would reject me…Everything I'm doing is completely pointless, and now I'm getting my friends involved, too…_

Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia were all being supportive of Reid even though they knew he couldn't truly have wanted. But in all truth and fairness, none of them could stand the thought of Gabrielle being with Hotch. Or stand Gabrielle, period. It didn't really who she was, she had to go. At this point, it would seem that Hotch would agree as well.

But there were several things Reid still didn't understand.

_Gabrielle moved here from England in search of…Jack. She mentioned liking kids, but did she really move across the ocean just to see him? Or maybe there was more to it that she hasn't mentioned yet. It's odd, though…_Reid scrunched his face, _her personality doesn't strike me as a person who enjoys children. She is one who draws attention to herself purposely and could spend hours touching up her appearance before going out in public. Plus she's young and single. She just seems like the type to want to party and hunt for men rather than settle down with kids._

_But she moved her from England immediately after hearing of Haley's death. She knew to come to Virginia, but claimed to misplace her only way of communication to Jessica and searched aimlessly for six months until she somehow came across information leading her to Hotch; she couldn't have just suddenly _remembered _after six months that Hotch worked for the FBI. When she met Hotch, though, she never mentioned Jack; all she did was ask him out to dinner…_

Reid suddenly gasped in realization as he recalled something Hotch told the team yesterday afternoon.

"…_She said that she's always wanted to see me and has been searching for me for seven months since she moved to Virginia from England._"

_No, no, that's not right…_Reid's eyes widened in shock. _She hasn't been looking for Jack at all. She moved from England after Haley's death seven months ago to look for Hotch! But…why?_

* * *

><p>"We're sorry, Hotch…"<p>

The entire team was gathered in the conference room. JJ, Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia all apologized to Hotch in unison. The only reason Reid didn't apologize with them was because he was releasing a big yawn. He hadn't slept well at all the night before after realizing that everything Gabrielle had told Hotch was more than likely a big lie. He aimed for the coffee machine the second he stepped into the BAU office, but Rossi never gave him the chance to even pour it in his favorite coffee cup as he had literally dragged Reid into the boardroom.

Sure sign that Rossi figured out quickly what had happened the night before. Hotch must have casually discussed it with him, and in turn Rossi decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"I'm not going to make a big deal out of it," Hotch glanced at every team member but Rossi with his usual stern face and folded arms, "but I hope that next time you all can respect my privacy."

Everyone slowly nodded, not wanting to eye Hotch directly.

"Fine. I have things to take care of elsewhere in the building so I won't be in my office until later. If you need something, call me." With that, Hotch left the room.

No one else moved; they waited for Rossi to pick up where Hotch…never really began.

"Reid." Rossi's first target.

"No," Morgan interjected. "I urged this. It was my idea."

"I tapped the phone lines and hacked the restaurant database…" Garcia raised her hand.

"I, uh, helped with the disguises…" JJ wasn't sure how to help direct blame on herself.

"I…wasn't there…" Prentiss quickly pointed to herself, "b-but I was in on this as well!"

"Reid," Rossi continued to direct his attention to Reid. Reid tried to lift his head, but he was so tired his entire body felt heavy.

"Rossi…I'm sorry…My friends were just trying to help me. It was my fault. They only did all of this because of me…" Reid couldn't let his friends take the blame for him. It hadn't been his idea, but if it wasn't for his love of Hotch none of this would even be a concern.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Rossi said. "I should be the one to harp on you all, but maybe you'll learn your lesson?" He phrased the last sentence into a question.

"Sorry..." Reid apologized again.

"If Strauss were to find out about this…Do you want her to find more reasons to bash Hotch and doubt us as a team?"

"I'm sorry…!"

"Rossi, stop!" Morgan yelled, face contorted in anger. "It wasn't just about Gabrielle getting close to Hotch, it was also about figuring out who the hell she is! Apparently she has some connection to Haley-!"

"Morgan…!" Reid pounded his fist on the table as hard as he could…which wasn't too hard at all in his weary state. He was so tired he felt like he was drugged—as he knew perfectly well how _that _felt. He was craving his coffee… "S-stop…"

"Reid, are you okay?" Prentiss pat his shoulders with worry.

"Ergh…" he gritted his teeth. He wanted to mention what he discovered about Gabrielle, but opted not to as he felt it wasn't the time. "I'm just tired…I need my coffee…"

Rossi held his hands up waist-level in a surrender-like position. "I'll leave you alone about it."

"C'mon, kid," Morgan pulled out Reid's chair from the table, "let's get some caffeine in your system."

The team decided to cut Reid a break due to his injury and, to their surprise, lack of sleep. JJ suggested he go ahead and take off for the day, but Reid said it was his fault that he was in this state and that all he needed was his coffee to wake him up. He returned to his desk while Garcia prepared the coffee. She placed the coffee on his desk and dropped a handful of sugar packets and creamer next to it. Reid was very specific about how much sugar and creamer he added, so Garcia decided to leave that part to him.

After creating his perfect coffee, Reid took a few sips, not caring if the scalding liquid burned his tongue. He then rested his arms on the table and his head facedown on them. He inwardly cursed himself for letting the likes of Gabrielle do this to him. He just really loved Hotch and was curious who this woman trying to get close to him was.

At first she was just an obnoxious and annoying woman, but now Reid could also credit her as a liar; a liar to cover up some secret. It wasn't just about keeping her from Hotch because Reid was jealous, there was now a good reason to be wary of her. Reid was the only person who had placed these pieces together and even though the puzzle was still missing some, he was sure he could see the whole picture soon enough.

And then came the storm…

SLAM!

"Eep!" Reid shrieked like a girl and nearly fell out of his chair as he jumped up at the loud noise so close to his ear. He was extremely startled when he glanced at the eyes that were glaring intently down at him.

Gabrielle.

"You yell like a little bitch," she said coldly.

"Ms. Swardson…" Reid replied with the same cold tone. He wouldn't be surprised if the temperature in their general area dropped several degrees. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Gabrielle smarted. "Where's Aaron?"

"Elsewhere," Reid answered casually, although his one-word response and turning away from her was obviously meant to be rude.

"Elsewhere?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "God, you're useless."

"Why the hell did you ask me then?" Reid was seriously getting annoyed with talking to her; hell, he annoyed with her before she even began speaking.

"Regardless, I had to give you this." Gabrielle reached in her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here," she placed it on his desk.

"What's…?" Reid examined it closely.

A receipt of thirty- five dollars and fifty-four cents for Zoey's Delight Restaurant. Reid frowned.

"Take care of that," she smirked. "I'll collect the money later, yes? I'm gonna go ask someone who can actually _help_ me locate Aaron. Or maybe you should just bust your head open again. He'll run to you aid, then." Gabrielle huffed before walking away.

"Ergh!" Reid gritted his teeth, attempting to hold back his rage. He wanted to just fling the closest thing to him at the back of her stupid, blonde head! Argh, he was so mad!

Morgan actually flinched when he spotted Reid's angry expression when he emerged from the break room. "W-whoa! Kid, what's-?"

"Morgan," Reid's face suddenly changed to worry when he saw him. "I'm sorry…about your window…I'll pay for it. I promise."

"Huh? The window?" Morgan wasn't expecting him to mention that out-of-the-blue. "Don't worry about it. I know someone who can fix -"

"Morgan! At least let me pay for half! It was my fault."

Morgan blinked. "O-okay. But if I may ask…what was up with that face you were making a second ago?"

"…Gabrielle…" Reid narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"She came back?"

"She went to look for Hotch…but not before she degraded me first."

"Sorry," Morgan shrugged. "Don't let her get to-"

"I hate her."

"H-huh?" Morgan recoiled.

"I have to use the restroom," Reid strode past Morgan as he exited the bullpen.

Morgan stood in shock after what he just heard. Reid used the word _hate_. Hate? Sure, Reid was a normal human being—well, possibly ignoring the IQ of 187, the eidetic memory, the ability to read twenty thousand words a minute…okay, a little far beyond _normal_, but he was still human—but Morgan never imagined Reid would actually say he hated something. Or someone.

Or that he loved something that wasn't coffee. Or someone.

And in the past few weeks, he had combined both. His hate for Gabrielle…

And his love for Hotch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so there wasn't much Hotch and Reid bonding time than I thought. Oh well, I know for sure that the next chapter will make up for it. Sorry for the long wait. I broke my keyboard, so I had to wait to find another one. Read and review as always! :D<strong>

**~Midori**

**P.S. I made Gabrielle a real bitch, didn't I? ;D**


	6. Sorry, This Elevator is Really Cramped

**Chapter Six: This Elevator is Really Cramped…**

The next day…wasn't the best concerning weather. It was storming pretty badly by noon.

The BAU office began that morning functioning like normal. Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid were each at their individual desks while JJ, Rossi, and Hotch resided in their offices. Garcia was tucked away in her computer room. All were silently sorting through paperwork or case files. Just the usual day at the office when they weren't taking a case.

One usual factor, though…every one of the team members, and even including several other workers aimlessly wandering the bullpen, were questioning to themselves whether Gabrielle would randomly burst into the office today or not.

Yesterday, she announced to Hotch (and anyone in earshot—which was every person in the small office area where Gabrielle had located Hotch…somehow) that she would come visit him everyday until they were presented an opportunity to resume their conversation over dinner. Hotch assured her it wasn't necessary (more like urged, but he didn't want to make it _that_ obvious), but Gabrielle laughed it off and said she doesn't mind dropping by everyday. Apparently she was under the assumption that Hotch was trying to do her a favor like saving gas for each trip. Oh…she was completely wrong. Guess she was terribly oblivious to Hotch's real feelings for her. Or she ignored them, but no one thought that to be the case since she didn't seem too terribly smart to realize that.

Maybe. She could have just been _that _persistent.

Hotch seriously wished he could just drop Gabrielle from his life and be done with her, but…she had some connection to his son and deceased wife and he aimed to find out what her true purpose for being in Virginia was. Even if it meant he had to put up with seeing her every single day until they could reschedule dinner, which he hoped would be soon considering JJ hadn't presented another case for them in awhile. Maybe he could arrange for dinner tomorrow so he could finally get it out of the way.

But the storm outside was rather gruesome. The lightning was flashing once every five seconds at the most and the wind was raging at speeds of up to forty miles per hour. The weather reports were advising everyone to stay indoors and the workers in the FBI offices began taking early leaves to brave the storm toward home. Hotch doubted Gabrielle would show up in this weather…and if she did, she was beyond crazy. Well, not like her personality didn't already indicate that she was crazy, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

By lunchtime, the bullpen was nearly empty; only the team and four other FBI workers remained. Besides Hotch and JJ, no one had spouses or children to return home to. Hotch had already contacted Jessica to make sure her and Jack were okay, and Will had assured JJ that he and Henry were safe.

Since most of the workers were gone, Strauss issued that everyone remaining could just relax for the day and wait until the storm blew over to go home. The team gathered in the center of the bullpen to eat lunch together, then decided to play cards afterwards.

Reid shuffled through his bag to find his sack lunch, but was suddenly disappointed at the realization that his lunch wasn't there.

"Spence, what's wrong?" JJ noticed his sullen expression.

"I think I left my lunch on the counter by accident…" Reid said, rummaging through his bag for reassurance.

"I'm pretty sure they have deli meat in break room refrigerator on the first floor," Garcia mentioned.

Reid perked up. "They do? Alright then," he stood up and grabbed his empty coffee cup; he might as well refill while he's down there.

"I'll go with you," Hotch sternly said. Reid froze and everyone was eyeing him curiously for his reaction, except Rossi, who tried to ignore the comment.

"Um…" Reid glanced over at him.

Hotch answered before Reid could ask. "I have to talk to Nathan on the first floor about something. Might as well do it now while he's still here."

Reid wasn't sure how Hotch knew that Nathan was still in the building considering Hotch had been holed up in his office all morning, but he decided not question it. Maybe he called him earlier. But why didn't he just discuss whatever with him then? Reid shook his head and stopped thinking too much into it. "O-okay…"

Hotch pushed the down button for the elevator to arrive and they both waited patiently as lightning flashed through the window next to them.

"Pretty bad out there," Hotch broke the silence. Reid was about to reply when elevator dinged and its doors slid open.

As Reid stepped first into the elevator, he flinched and paused.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"N-nothing. Just a chill." Reid replied as he resumed walking into the elevator, Hotch close behind. Hotch pressed the number one button and the doors closed.

A steel trap.

* * *

><p>"Y'know what we should do?" Garcia perked up.<p>

"What?" Morgan asked, smiling at her sly expression.

"We should turn off al the lights and scare the hell outta Reid!"

"He would kill you," JJ smirked, chuckling at the thought but wanting to be serious. "You know how much he hates the dark."

"What are we, in kindergarten?" Rossi didn't sound amused.

"Lighten up, Rossi!" Prentiss pat the senior agent on the shoulder. "We're just trying to have fun."

"I doubt Aaron will find it funny..." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and then we can tell scary stories!" Garcia beamed.

"I think we've seen enough dead bodies for scary stories to not affect us, baby girl," Morgan smiled.

"Hey, don't ruin my-!"

CRACK!

In the same instant that everyone heard the loudest clap of thunder the whole office went black.

"W-whoa!" Garcia exclaimed through the darkness.

"The power…" Prentiss said.

"Shouldn't the generators have switched on?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah…" Garcia sounded confused. "Not even the back-up lights are on…"

"That's odd," JJ commented.

"Wait a minute!" Prentiss gasped. "Do you think that Reid and Hotch were still in the elevator?"

"Oh God! I hope not!" Garcia was horror-struck. "Spence is terrified of stuck elevators!"

"And the dark…" JJ grimly added.

"Let's not worry too much," Rossi said calmly. "Aaron is with him. They'll be okay."

"Let's hope so…" Garcia frowned. No one could see her expression, but her tone gave away her depressive mood.

"We won't assume the worst," Morgan said in a comforting voice. "Maybe they already reached the first floor."

Little did they know Morgan was completely wrong…

* * *

><p>"*Huff*…I…I can't…"<p>

"Reid…Please, I'm right here…"

"H-Hotch, I…*huff*…I can't…"

"Slowly, now…Come on…"

"H-Hotch…"

"That's it…Breathe…"

"*Huff*…S-stop…"

"Reid, I'm trying to-"

"Dammit, Hotch! I'm terrified of the dark _and_ stopped elevators! I can't take it!"

"I'm trying to help you so that you don't hyperventilate and pass out!"

Reid was huddled in the corner, apparently struggling to breathe. Hotch was holding onto Reid's shoulder, trying to comfort him but also let him know that he wasn't alone. Hotch knew, though, that Reid was up against his two biggest fears: the dark and being stuck in a stopped elevator. He may have been a genius, but that didn't mean he didn't have his vulnerabilities.

"*Huff* Hotch…I'm sorry…" Reid's voice was cracking; he was on the verge of tears.

"Reid, don't be sorry," Hotch said in a soothing tone. "It's not your fault. And you're not alone, I'm right here next to you."

"*Hic*…H-Hotch…*Sniff*" Hotch could hear Reid sobbing and sniveling.

"Reid…don't cry. Please," he felt terrible; he had no idea how to get him to calm down. He figured he'd know Reid well enough to think of something… "Oh, wait a minute…" he reached into his blazer pocket and grabbed a small penlight. He clicked it on, flashing the bright blue light off the steel walls enough to dim the entire elevator.

"Uh…"Reid blinked and eyed Hotch, who he could now see.

"Is that better?" Hotch curled his lips, glad to hear Reid's breathing slow.

"Y-yes…" Reid quickly wiped his eyes in embarrassment. "I feel so pathetic…"

"Don't be," Hotch said, "everyone has their fears."

"The dark? It's such a childish fear…"

"I don't think so."

"Well…" Reid slid a few strands of loose hair from in front of his eyes to behind his ear, "I don't mind being in elevators either, but when they get stuck like this and you…can't get out…"

"Sort of like when you and Morgan were trapped in the elevator on the case with the psychologist?"

"I believe that is where this fear began…" Reid shook his head. "Six elevator deaths per year!"

Hotch frowned. "Those are…really low odds."

"Less than one percent…but over ten thousand elevator accidents require hospitalization! Those odds are much higher!"

"Not over nine thousand? More than that?"

"What?"

"Never mind…"Hotch lightly grabbed Reid's hand and placed the penlight on it. Reid blushed at his touch.

"Hotch?"

"What is it, Reid?"

Reid stared at Hotch, noticing how close they were to each other. He wasn't sure how long they would be trapped in the elevator, but he _was _alone with Hotch. Alone, in this cramped elevator…with Hotch…

"..._Being alone with Hotch? Geez, anything could happen!_"

_N-no! _Reid shook his head fiercely. _That's what Morgan said to describe Gabrielle, not me!_

"Reid?" Hotch's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry!" he averted his gaze.

"You apologize a lot," Hotch stated.

"I'm sor-" Reid cut himself off. He just proved Hotch's point further.

"See?" Hotch nearly chuckled.

"I can't help it! Force of habit…" Reid puffed his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Better to be more apologetic than not at all."

"I-I guess…"

Hotch smiled. "That's something I like about you."

Reid forced a small _O_ to form on his lips in surprise. Hotch never expressed his feelings about everyone on the team individually, always keeping his opinions to himself. If he was ever annoyed with someone he wouldn't say it to them directly, but he was pretty good at implying it.

But now, he actually expressed something he liked about Reid. Reid couldn't help but return Hotch's smile.

"Um…" then he made a confused face, "my being apologetic is something you like about me?"

"Sure," Hotch replied, "and there are others."

"Others?" Reid raised his brow.

"Other things I like about you."

Reid tried not to squeal; he was extremely curious. Hotch took in his expression, then frowned.

"But there are also things about you that I dislike." Hotch watched as Reid's face sunk in horror.

"W-wha-?" Reid's eyes began to tear up.

"Reid!" Hotch waved his hands frantically. "It's fine! Don't be upset!"

Reid bit his lip.

"Listen," Hotch started, "you should know that I don't really open up about how I really feel about people. I'll tell you now, sure, there are many things I like about you and many things I don't like, that's how it is. But…that's the same with everyone, Spencer. Nobody's perfect. It's okay," he pat Reid on the head and shook his long wavy hair around, "I like you the way you are, even with your faults."

Reid was sure Hotch could feel his scalp burning beneath his hand. He was blushing so badly his face felt like it was melting. Hotch was opening up to him about how he felt, and he even just admitted he doesn't express how he feels about anyone. Reid was happy, but he couldn't help but wonder why Hotch felt the need to talk to him of all people about this. Was this reminiscent to when Jason Gideon left the team and addressed his parting letter only to Reid? Or when Reid was pretty much the only person Elle Greenaway had talked about her feelings to concerning being shot and her dependence on the team before "defending" herself from an unsub and deciding to leave the team?

What was it with people opening up to Reid? Was he that comfortable to talk to? If so, Reid didn't even realize.

…And wait…did Hotch just call him by his first name?

"Hotch," he breathed, "I don't understand."

"Huh?" Hotch's eyes widened. "What's not to understand?"

"You called me Spencer."

"Isn't that your name?" Hotch acted like he wasn't getting where Reid was going with this.

"But…you always call me Reid." The only people Hotch called by their first names were Rossi, Strauss, and Gideon, and that's because he was more friendly with them…wait. Maybe not Strauss. Definitely not Strauss. She was some sort of exception.

"Well, I decided I wanted to call you Spencer. If that's okay with you."

Reid tried not to squeal…again. If Hotch was choosing to interact with Reid on a first-name basis, didn't that mean that they were getting…friendlier with one another?

"A-Aaron…" Reid said awkwardly. It sounded strange to call Hotch by his first name. Hotch didn't seem mind, though. He was chuckling, probably at how uncomfortable Reid looked while saying it.

"Um, Ho-err, Aaron?" He'd have to get used to that. "This might be a bad time to bring this up, but…Gabrielle brought me the receipt for your dinner the other night. I-I have the money…" Reid began to reach into his pocket, but Hotch quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Stop," he said in all seriousness. "Don't worry about it, I'll pay her."

"But-!"

"Spencer, don't even try to argue."

"…Fine…" Reid turned his head.

"But let's not talk about her right now."

Reid faced him again, then lowered his head, his hair hiding his expression. "Sorry…"

"It's alright," Hotch shifted his position, sitting against the wall with his knees out and his arms resting on them. Reid imitated him, feeling his leg beginning to numb from sitting on it too long.

After a few unsettling minutes of silence, Reid yawned loudly. Hotch glanced at him curiously.

"Tired?" he asked as he watched Reid rub his eyes.

"Mhm, a little…" he yawned again. "The stimulates that make up caffeine perk up the body, burning energy at a faster rate. When the caffeine dissipates, the body has no extra energy to remain stabilized so the body grows weary and craves for additional energy, which is why we sleepy." Reid nudged the empty coffee cup on the floor with his foot, causing it to knock over. "I've only had one cup today…"

Hotch remained still for a minute, staring at Reid's coffee cup rolling on its side when he felt something fall on his lap. He looked down.

Reid's head was resting on Hotch's lap. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, his breathing slow.

He was asleep.

"S-Spen-!" Hotch nearly yelled out in surprise but stopped himself. He didn't want to disturb Reid's peaceful slumber. "Well, I guess now would be the best time to catch up on sleep if anything…"

Hotch remained still, listening intently to Reid's slow, steady breathing. He glanced down at Reid's hand, which was still clutching the penlight. Hotch reached over to switch it off, but suddenly decided against it; if Reid were to wake up before the elevator began working again, Hotch wanted him to be able to see.

See…see what? Well, it wouldn't be dark. Reid was terrified of the dark. But was there another reason for Hotch's decision to keep the light on?

He was staring right at Reid's sleeping face. It was so peaceful it looked criminal. Like an angel. Hotch shook his head, but couldn't help himself from brushing Reid's loose strands of hair out of his face with his fingers. He continued to gaze at Reid's baby face when a voice suddenly rang in his head.

"_Aaron Hotchner…I'm in love with you._"

"N-no!" Hotch burst out, then quickly as the words left his mouth he covered it with both of his hands and glanced at Reid. Fortunately, he was still asleep. "Geez…" Hotch sighed and ran his fingers through his slick, black hair.

It had been a dream. He remembered waking up at Reid's house that next morning, but still couldn't recall how he had gotten there in the first place. Was that important? Hotch wasn't sure.

But why did he have such an odd dream? Reid confessing his love for him? Ludicrous. Dreams sometimes stem from harbored feelings or thoughts from one's subconscious. Where in the hell would a confession of love from one of his own teammates come from?

And why Reid? For some reason, it bothered Hotch more that the confession had come from him rather than any of his other friends.

"Spencer…" Hotch softly ran his finger's across Reid's warm cheeks.

A dream…

Was there more to it all?

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. This one may have seemed cliché, but Hotch and Reid had to end up alone together somehow. Why not stick them in a confined area where no one could bother them? God, then anything really <strong>_**could **_**have happened. Hmm…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the bonding time. And now Hotch and Reid are referring to each other by their first names? What happens from here? And why does Hotch still think it's all a dream? And hey, no obnoxious Gabrielle this chapter. Bring out the confetti, it's a party! Lol, ignore me, I'm crazy. XD Anyway, read and review as always. I love my fans! :D**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Do you know the episode Hotch is referring to where Reid and Morgan got stuck in the elevator? Episode 3 of season 3, "Scared to Death" Lol, Reid shrieked for Hotch when they were stuck in there. If you haven't seen it, here's a link (obviously without the spaces): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=EMb_BC5ndTU Good stuff. ;)**

**P.P.S Did Hotch really make an over nine thousand joke?**


	7. Sorry, but I Really Like His Name

**Chapter Seven: Sorry, but I Really Like His Name**

"Hotch! Reid!"

"Are you guys alright?"

"Hey!"

Reid slowly opened his eyes at the sound of loud chattering. After letting them adjust, he spotted JJ and Garcia in his view. They had worried looks on their faces.

"Spence!" the girls both called out in unison.

"JJ…? Garcia…?" Reid mumbled and rubbed his eyes, still trying to wake up. Lying on his side, he rolled over onto his back and blinked a few times before he realized he wasn't looking at the ceiling.

Hotch was staring right at him.

"H-Hotch?" Reid instinctively turned his body over again, his face pressing into something soft. He inched his head back to see what it was. It was black and bulgy-looking. There was something shiny above it. A belt?

"A-ah…?" Reid peeked his head up.

Hotch again; he was blinking curiously at Reid. It only took Reid a few seconds to realize that his face had collided with Hotch's-

"Waaagghh!" Reid yelped, closing his eyes tightly and extending his arm to punch Hotch in the face.

"Ulp!" Hotch reacted sharply, twitching his legs and throwing Reid's head off of him.

"O-oh my God!" Reid panicked. "H-Hotch! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Hotch was rubbing his bruise through clenched teeth. "Really, Spencer?"

JJ and Penelope stared at the two of them in awe. What a show.

"Um, you guys _are _still in the elevator…" JJ finally pointed out.

"Huh?" Reid glanced at the elevator buttons. The button for the number six was lit up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Garcia winked, "the power's back on."

* * *

><p>"Two hours?" Reid raised his eyebrow.<p>

"Yep, the power was out for quite some time," Prentiss fiddled with a pen on the table. "The storm settled down, just leaving the rain. It's a good thing it did or else we could have been without power all day."

All seven teammates were situated in the conference room. Everyone was seated at the table, save for Hotch, who was sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to his injured cheek, and Reid, who was sitting right next to him. Reid couldn't believe he had fallen asleep on Hotch's lap, or that Hotch had let him, or that his friends had witnessed it, or that he woke up with Hotch's crotch in his face and socked him for it. Reid sighed.

"Well, we're glad you guys are okay," Garcia smiled. "We thought that maybe Spence would go crazy in the dark, stopped elevator. But I guess Hotch had it all…under control…" she began snickering. Morgan turned his head, placing his hand over his mouth. Prentiss smirked. Reid blinked, looking confused.

"Is something funny?" he asked. JJ couldn't help but giggle. Rossi rolled his eyes, not seeming amused.

"Geez, so the kid fell asleep on Aaron's lap. Don't infer that anymore than you need to."

The smiles and giggles immediately stopped. Reid frowned.

"I didn't mean-"

"Spencer, it's fine," Hotch interjected.

"…Sorry…"

Hotch removed the freezing ice pack and slapped it onto Reid's neck.

"Eep!" Reid jumped and smacked the cold pack away. "W-what the hell was that for?"

"No reason," Hotch smirked and got up from the couch. "If you guys wish to leave early, go for it. Everyone else already has." He then left the room.

"Man…" Reid placed his hand over his now cold neck. "Aaron…"

Growl…

"Ulp!" his face tightened.

"Kid, was that…your stomach?" Morgan asked.

"Y-yes…" Reid rubbed his stomach, which felt completely empty. He was starving. "I never got to eat lunch…"

"Reid, I'll take you."

Everyone turned their heads questioningly to face Rossi, trying to read his expression but all failed since he remained nonchalant.

Reid finally spoke up. "What?"

"I'll take you to get something to eat."

Garcia tapped her foot and looked away from Rossi. Morgan noticed.

"Um, are you sure? I can just-"

"Reid."

"All right. Let me get my bag together…" Reid rushed out of the room.

"Wow, Rossi," Prentiss said, "way to be intimidating."

"They've never done this before," Rossi spoke quickly.

"Done…?"Garcia waited for him to fill in the blank.

"One of you had to have noticed," he responded.

"You mean Hotch allowing Spence to rest on his lap?" JJ mentioned. "Because I'm pretty sure Spence didn't even realize he had fallen asleep…"

"No, no," Rossi shook his head, "their names."

"Names?" Morgan made a face.

"Hotch never calls Reid _Spencer_. Only _Reid_." Emily remarked.

"And Spencer doesn't call Hotch by his first name," JJ said. "Actually, no one does. Only Strauss and you, Rossi."

"When did that start?" Garcia was curious.

"I don't…wait." Emily paused.

"The ice pack on his neck…" Morgan muttered.

"The smirk!" Garcia snapped her fingers. "Hotch changed expressions!"

JJ gave her an odd look. "Hotch changes expressions…"

"Yeah, from pissed off-looking to more pissed off-looking," Morgan joked.

"But Reid did tell him to smile more," Emily glanced out the window to the nearly-empty bullpen. She spotted Reid throw his bag over his shoulder and look toward Hotch's office. "Rossi," she turned to face who she was addressing, "are you going to talk to him?"

"Those are my intentions," he answered.

"Don't, um…" Garcia spoke up, but paused to choose her words carefully. "Don't treat him like a child."

The room was silent. David strode over to Garcia and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I won't, kitten."

Garcia stared at him until he let her go and exited the room. She then frowned.

"Baby girl, he won't hurt him," Morgan said reassuringly, "and if he does, I'll deal with him myself."

"Derek, is it right for us to encourage Spencer's love for Hotch? Aren't we just setting him up for failure?" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, tearing up in confusion and frustration. "He deserves to be happy and he's just going to be hurt! Derek, I hate this!"

Prentiss and JJ both opened their mouths to speak but weren't even sure what to say. Morgan pulled Garcia into a hug and rubbed circles around the small of her back.

"It's okay, baby girl," Morgan said into her ear. "We'll be there for Reid no matter what happens. We'll figure it out…"

* * *

><p>Reid fidgeted uncomfortably in the booth of the fast food restaurant Rossi decided to take them to. Rossi was sitting across from him, munching on a cheeseburger. Neither had said anything to one another since they left the Bureau. Reid disliked the tension but had no idea what to say to break it.<p>

"Reid you haven't even touched your food," Rossi finally said, eyeing Reid's intact chicken sandwich.

Reid stared at his food. His nervousness was making him lose his appetite. He frowned and poked the sandwich.

"Rossi, I love Hotch," he said blatantly. Rossi stopped sipping his soda to focus on Reid's expression: serious.

"I know you do," Rossi said, "but it wouldn't be wise to keep pursuing him. It's unprofessional and you know it."

Reid lowered his head. "I-I know that, but…I want him to know how I feel…"

"Your first confession was mistaken as a dream. You got lucky that Aaron didn't remember; you can just act like it never happened."

"Lucky?" Reid's face contorted in disgust. "I told him on purpose! I wanted to be honest with him!"

"Honesty isn't always the best policy, and this would be one of those cases," Rossi casually took another bite out of his burger.

"Rossi, how could you just say something like that?" Reid was a handful of emotions at once: fury, confusion, and sadness. He balled his fingers into a fist and clenched his teeth in an effort to compose himself.

"With three failed marriages on my belt, I know a doomed would-be relationship when I see them."

"With three failed marriages, it seems like someone didn't learn their lesson the first time. Or the second." Reid smarted.

Rossi wrinkled his brow. "What?"

"I'm tired of hearing this!" Reid slammed his fist on the table. His emotion of anger took charge. "What are you going to do, punish me for my feelings for Hotch? Are you going to tell Strauss and get me transferred? Huh, Rossi?"

Rossi couldn't believe that Reid was talking to him like this. Reid was never this defensive about anything unless it had to do with his mother or anything that reminded him of his childhood. Rossi wasn't sure how to respond.

Reid didn't want to give him that chance. He gathered his food and threw it in the sack their food came in. "Thanks for the meal," he said with scorn and snatched the sack from the table. Suddenly, he paused. Rossi had a grip on his arm, preventing Reid from slipping away.

"Reid," he spoke with a soft tone, "I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Now Spencer was back to being confused.

"I just don't want you to be hurt."

Reid stared at Rossi's blank face, letting his words circulate through his head until he couldn't take it anymore. He shook his arm free from Rossi's grip and stormed out of the restaurant without looking back.

"I don't think I'll ever catch a break…" Reid sighed, making his way back home on foot in the rain. The perfect melancholic setting.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Reid. Will he ever catch a break? Who knows? Hotch <strong>_**is**_** acting rather strange… So next chapter, we finally figured out what's up with this Gabrielle chick. How will Reid react when he finds out? And will Hotch finally ditch the bitch? Stay tuned and find out! And I haven't said this before, but thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far; I really appreciate it! Continue reviewing, it makes my day! :D**

**~Midori**


	8. Sorry, I Absolutely Hate Your Wife

**Time to find out what secrets Gabrielle's been hiding...Ready?**

**Chapter Eight: "Sorry, I Absolutely Hate Your Wife"**

Reid sat on his couch, playing chess by himself. After trekking forty-five minutes in the rain to his house, he decided to take a warm, calming bath. When he finished, he got dressed and sat in his living room. As a distraction, he pulled out his chessboard and began playing.

After his third game, he grew bored and wished he had an opponent. It was times like this that Reid missed Gideon. He was always looking a challenge and Gideon surely provided tat. But…no one had heard from him in years. Who knew where he could be? Reid was sadly sure he'd never see him again.

_I've got enough upsetting things on my mind_... Reid shook his head. _I don't have room for anything else_...

He reset the game, then flicked the king piece on his side of the board. It went flying, bowling through two pawns before falling to the floor.

"…Why did I do that?" he leaned over to pick up the fallen piece, then reset again. He stared at each piece carefully.

"The king…is Aaron," he said. "Gabrielle is the wicked queen holding him hostage. And I'm the knight, ready to whisk the king away at a moment's notice…" He stared at the bishop in between the knight and the queen and swapped the bishop and the knight. Then he glanced at the queen, imaging Gabrielle cackling obnoxiously at successfully making Hotch her boyfriend.

"No!" Reid grabbed the queen piece and chucked it so hard off of the wall in front him it ricocheted and smacked him square in his forehead. "Oww!" he fell back onto his couch and lied on his back, feeling the blood rush to his face.

"…Why did I do that?" he asked himself for the second time. He felt like he was eating the same words he told Rossi earlier about not learning his lesson the first time. He sighed.

"Damn Gabrielle…" Reid stared at the ceiling. Luckily he never saw her at all today, but that didn't mean she didn't exist. Or that would ever go away.

Or go back to England, where she came from…

"Wait…!" Reid remembered his assumptions about Gabrielle and that she didn't move to the States to seek out Jack. He hadn't discussed these thoughts with anyone else, but he was sure something was up.

It was time to do some homework.

* * *

><p>…But where to start?<p>

Reid sat on his bed, fiddling with his cell phone. He was debating whether or not to call Garcia for all the information she could dig up about Gabrielle. Sure it would be useful to have, but he wasn't sure it would explain how Gabrielle knew Haley. It was personal information that Reid needed most. But how would he obtain it?

_I need to recall Gabrielle and Hotch's dinner conversation. Let's see_… It only took Reid a moment to remember the beginning of the overheard conversation and replay it in his head. Thank God for an eidetic memory; it sure was useful.

After a minute of recalling, he came across something Gabrielle had mentioned early on that no one had paid any mind to.

"_I heard the news about her death seven months ago when I received a phone call from her sister, Jessica._"

Why did Jessica call Gabrielle? Did she know Gabrielle personally?

It was time to find out. Reid flipped up his phone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Spencer Reid? Wow, it's been awhile. How are you?<em>"

Reid was now on the phone with Jessica Brooks, Haley's sister and Jack's aunt. He had hardly ever spoken to her and felt bad for wanting to ask her about Gabrielle, but felt it was necessary. Gabrielle was hiding something vital and Reid aimed to figure it out.

"I'm fine, Ms. Brooks. Thanks for asking."

"_Please, Spencer, call me Jessica,_" she said in a warm tone. "_So, what's up? For you to be the one to call me there must be something you want to ask of me._"

Reid was shocked; she was perceptive. "Um, well, I apologize for having to call you like this…"

"_Don't apologize, just ask._"

Reid swallowed. "Jessica, do you know of a Gabrielle Swardson?"

"_Gabbi?_" Jessica's tone raised in curiosity. "_Of course I know her; she's a friend of mine from England. I haven't talked to her in months._"

"Months? How long are we talking?"

"_Um, about seven months. I called her to discuss with her about Haley's death._"

_Well, I guess that much is true, _Reid thought. "How did she take the news?"

"_She seemed more compassionate than I assumed she would be. But that was Gabbi. I figured I'd just call her and fill her in with the news._"

"Huh?" Reid made a face. "More compassionate than you assumed? What do you mean by that?"

"_Exactly what I mean, Spencer._" Jessica giggled like it had been obvious. "_She had some heart, which I surely wasn't expecting. I'll commend her for that one._"

"Jessica, I'm confused. Why wouldn't she react with compassion or sympathy? Weren't they friends?"

"_Haley and Gabbi? Oh, God no. They hated each other form the moment they met. They couldn't be in the same room together without something being thrown._"

Lie number one. "Huh. Has Gabrielle ever met Jack?"

"_Yeah, about a year ago when she came to visit me. I was watching him for Haley. She said she was surprised that he was such a calm kid for his age. She could tolerate him._"

"Tolerate? She doesn't like children?"

"_Shoosh, no. She couldn't stand kids. Never wants any. Jack was the only child she call a 'scrawny wanker'. But she didn't care for him._"

Lie number two. And three. "Okay…So, going back to Haley and Gabrielle, why did they dislike each other so much?"

"_One reason: Aaron._"

Hotch? "Um…?"

"_I've known Gabbi for about five years now,_" she began. "_We met at a party while I was in London, and we had a lot in common. We exchanged numbers and got to know one another overseas. She came to visit me a few months later, at a party I was hosting for close friends and family. Aaron was there…and she fell in love. Sure, he was several years older, but she didn't care. And when she found out he was married, well…she still didn't care. She pursued him intently, and that's where Haley stepped in and the war was on. As far as I know, she still loved him…but sheesh, that was forever ago! She never even mentioned him once last time I spoke with her._"

Lie number four. And her initial reasoning. "O-okay. Thanks, Jessica."

"_W-wait, Spencer! Why did you want to know about Gabbi? How do you know her?_"

"…I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"_O-okay…_"

Reid quickly hung up and rushed out of his bedroom.

"Lie number one," he said as he yanked an umbrella from the hallway closet and ran out the front door, "Haley and Gabrielle weren't best friends; in fact, they despised one another." He opened the umbrella to shield himself from the rain. "Lie number two, Gabrielle stated she has always wanted children of her own, but yet she can't stand kids. Lie number three, Gabrielle said she was worried about Jack after Haley died and was the motive for her coming to Virginia, but she could care less about him. Lie number four, Gabrielle claimed to always want to meet Aaron, but she had already met him years earlier and Aaron must not have remembered. All in all, I know her real reason for moving to Virginia." He began to pick up the pace, stepping furiously into deep puddles and completely soaking his socks and shoes. "Her love for Aaron Hotchner."

He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and began dialing. "Morgan, who is still at the office? Everyone but Aaron and Rossi…Perfect, stay put. I have something that you'll want to hear."

* * *

><p>"What? Are you serious?"<p>

"No way!"

"I can't believe it!"

"I can…"

Reid was back in the bullpen, his shoes soaking the floor beneath him. He had just finished describing the entire Gabrielle scenario to Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia. Their faces were plastered with astonishment.

"This is…crazy," JJ said.

"But it does all make sense," Morgan rubbed the back of his bald head. "Kid, why didn't you tell us your thoughts about this sooner?"

"I'm sorry, the timing was bad," Reid said, "but now that we have this information…"

"Did she really think she would get away with lying to Hotch and the rest of us?" Prentiss wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but something still doesn't make sense," Reid lowered his brow. "It took six months for Gabrielle to find Aaron. Why is that?"

"Maybe she just aimlessly flew here with no leads whatsoever to where he was. She did say it took her that long to '_remember_' that Hotch worked for the FBI." Morgan mentioned, motioning his fingers for quotations around the word _remember._

"And I guess Hotch doesn't remember meeting Gabrielle however many years ago." Garcia scratched her chin. "I don't know how anyone could forget that obnoxious English voice…"

"No…" Reid stared at his wet feet. A huge puddle had formed under him due to his drenched shoes. "But we're not giving her what she wants. I think it is time we inform Aaron of the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Time to expose Gabrielle's lies! How will <strong>_**that **_**go down? Things are going to get super interesting soon… Anyway, I don't have to much to say 'cause I wanted to get this posted before I went to bed, and it's late and I'm super tired… So, read and review, blah blah blah, same old same old. Thanks! :D**

**~Midori**


	9. Sorry, You're Out of the Picture Part 1

**Chapter Nine: Sorry, but it Looks Like You Are Out of the Picture (Part One)**

"Aaron!" Gabrielle squealed as she rammed into Hotch and gave him a constricting hug. He let out a huff of air, surprised by her outrageous strength. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! That storm yesterday was brutal, yes?"

"Yeah…" Hotch edged out of Gabrielle's grip. "Gabrielle, we need to talk." He glanced around the bullpen, eyeing his office. Someone was seated in one of the two chairs across from his desk.

"Talk? Of course! Weren't we supposed to reschedule dinner for that?"

"We'll do the talking here." Hotch gave her a stern look.

"What?" she frowned. "Why?"

"Let's got to my office."

"Ulch! Definitely not my idea of a romantic setting! Seriously, Aaron, can't we go somewhere where someone can't find us? I mean, here, everyone can see everything through the window! Well, unless you close the blinds. Oh, but then people might get suspicious. You are still on the job. But, I mean, can't we just-?"

Hotch reached for Gabrielle's hand. She stopped rambling and blushed.

"Let's go," he urged.

"O-okay…" she shut up and let Hotch lead her to his office through connected hands. She then smiled. "You know, Aaron, maybe later we can, like, go to my house or something. I mean, we haven't even hit kissing yet, but I'm sure in due time we can-" She cut herself off when she stepped into the office and saw who was occupying the chair.

"Reid-ing a book? What the hell is he doing here?" Gabrielle sneered at Reid, who was sitting back comfortably in the chair. He didn't even turn around when they entered the room.

Hotch closed the door. "Sit down."

"Um…?" Gabrielle followed his order and sat down next to Reid, but immediately sputtered her fortieth question. "What's going on, Aaron?"

"Gabrielle, how much do you love me?" Hotch asked. Gabrielle dropped the sour pout and beamed.

"Oh, Aaron! I love you so much!" she gushed.

_Oh, Aaron_…_I love you way more than you could imagine_... Reid wanted to say that so bad, but now surely wasn't the time. He instead sat still and remained quiet, trying hard not to grab one of the thick hardcover books on the bookshelf behind Hotch's desk and bash Gabrielle in the back of her head with it as hard as he could to get her to shut up. No, he wasn't thinking that at all.

"So much so that you would lie to me about coming to Virginia in search of my son when your real target was me, the object of your affection?" Hotch folded his arms and watched Gabrielle's expression turn blank.

"Um, uh…"

"You absolutely hated my wife, Haley, just for being married to me. You were jealous from the minute you met me at that party years ago, but you couldn't do anything about it, so you retreated back to England and remained there. Until…you heard about Haley's death. You were…ecstatic. Aaron was a widower and all alone, but you thought you could fix all of that, huh?" Hotch scrunched his face, looking rather disgusted. "Huh, Gabrielle? You thought I would just fall in love with you? Was that your train of thought?" He grabbed the arms of Gabrielle's chair and leaned in really close to her, his cold stare boring into her eyes. "Well, I just derailed that train."

Gabrielle stared horrified at Hotch, breaking out into a cold sweat. She looked as if she would just burst into tears. "A-Aaron, I'm…I'm sorry…"

"It isn't my intention to scare you or hurt your feelings, but you need to face the reality that I'll never be in love with you."

Now Gabrielle was crying. "You can never let Haley go…can you? Even though she's dead…"

"No, it was rough, but I moved on…" Hotch calmly said. "I'm…I'm in love with someone else…"

"H-Huh?" Gabrielle and Reid exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Now, Gabrielle, if there isn't a purpose to you being here besides me, I suggest that you leave. I won't tell you to return to England, that's your choice, but maybe you shouldn't stick around here." Hotch stepped back and folded his arms. Gabrielle looked down to avoid his gaze and relaxed her muscles after having tensed them when Hotch drew close and got serious. She didn't want to admit defeat, but…

"…Fine," she stood up and walked towards the door, still not eyeing Hotch. She placed her hand on the doorknob, then paused. "Aaron…"

"What is it?"

"I don't think I'm the only person who loves you." Gabrielle turned her head, but not to look at Hotch. She smirked.

Reid flinched.

"I love you, Aaron," she opened the door and stepped out. Hotch watched as she casually strode through the bullpen, motioned something to Prentiss and Morgan, and exited the office. He noticed Prentiss and Morgan glance toward his office, both looking mildly puzzled. What did Gabrielle say? Hotch was about to walk out and ask them when…

"Ho—I mean, Aaron!"

Hotch spun around. Reid was now standing next to him, giving him a look he had never seen before: curious and…upset?

"Aaron, do you really love somebody?" he asked. Why did he look so desperate?

"…Possibly." Hotch turned away from him. Why couldn't he face him?

"Possibly?"

"I pretty much just said something to throw her off, but it wasn't a lie. Someone…someone interests me."

Reid could've burst into tears like Gabrielle. He already had to deal with his confession to Hotch being a wash, Hotch never loving him anyway, and now he loved someone else? Well, he had that right. His wife did die much too soon.

Oh…Reid hated it.

"I don't have time for relationships, though," Hotch explained, "and I don't want Jack to think I'm trying to replace his mother. It's too soon."

Reid didn't respond.

"I have to go speak with Morgan and Prentiss," Hotch rushed out of his office.

Once Reid was sure Hotch was a good distance away, he began to cry. He felt completely terrible and selfish.

"Why? Why, why, why?" he slapped his hands over his eyes in shame. "I hate feeling this way!" He sat back in the chair and tried effortlessly to wipe his eyes.

A few minutes later, Prentiss and Morgan entered Hotch's office.

"Reid?" Emily said questioningly as she spotted Reid curled up in the chair. She couldn't see his face. "Are you okay?"

"Kid, Gabrielle's gone," Morgan said. He rubbed Reid's back comfortingly.

"Hotch loves someone else…" Reid said in a muffled voice; he was hugging his knees, his face pressed into them.

"What?" Prentiss and Morgan both glanced at one another.

Reid looked up, his face wet with tears and his eyes red. "But I'm glad Gabrielle is gone..."

Morgan tossed Reid the box of tissues on Hotch's desk. Reid grabbed several tissues and dried his face.

"Kid…" Morgan said solemnly.

"What?" Reid eyed him curiously, wondering if someone could possibly tell him some good news or something.

"We didn't tell Hotch the truth, but Gabrielle…I think Gabrielle knows you're in love with Hotch."

* * *

><p>"If someone doesn't say something, I think his face will be permanently embedded into the desk," JJ worried.<p>

Reid's head had been facedown on his desk for the past half an hour. It was a good thing Strauss never walked by or else the team would have to quickly make something up to get her off their case.

…Someone should fix that before she does pass by.

"I think Hotch and Reid should talk to each other…" Prentiss said. "Maybe Reid should tell Hotch about his feelings for him…again."

"And make sure he's awake…" Morgan folded his arms.

"Reid is still going to hurt regardless…" Garcia frowned. She hated that Reid was so heartbroken. She wished that she could just convince Hotch to love him and that be the happy ending…but it couldn't happen that way. That saddened Garcia even more.

Hotch then stepped out of Rossi's office. Garcia clenched her fists.

"Hotch!" she yelled, her voice resonating through the bullpen. Everyone glanced at her while JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan flashed her looks of awe and confusion. Hotch stopped walking to stare at her.

"Um, yes?" he raised an eyebrow, now the unexpected center of attention.

She stormed up the stairs and strode over to Hotch. He actually took a step back when she approached him. Most people know not to tempt Garcia when she had that intimidating look on her face.

"Reid wants to take you to dinner."

Crack! Everyone's heads quickly turned toward the sharp noise which erupted from Reid's desk. He lifted his head to face Garcia, the huge red bruise on his head and the cracks on his desk obviously noticeable.

"What?" he cried. JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan were immediately by his side.

"Go with it!" Prentiss whispered to Reid.

"Why? What the hell is-?"

"Reid!" Morgan grabbed Reid's shoulders and lifted him out of his chair. "Just go!" he pushed Reid toward the stairs.

"Eep!" he fortunately caught himself before doing a face-plant into the floor. He slowly treaded the steps and paused in front of Hotch. "U-um…Aaron, I would like to, um, talk to you…"

Hotch ever-so-slightly tilted his head to the side. "Dinner?"

"At the Hargrove Café Restaurant! They have the best burgers!" Garcia whispered loudly.

"Um, of course!" Reid perked up. "The Hargrove Café! Um…"

"Tomorrow at seven!" Garcia continued whispering, even though Hotch could hear her clearly; in fact, he was standing right in between her and Reid.

"Seven! Tomorrow night at seven!" Reid raised his hand and announced. Garcia clapped her hands in excitement.

Hotch rolled his eyes and smirked. "Okay then…" He walked past Reid and Garcia and retreated to his office.

"Kyaah!" Garcia shrieked happily. She grabbed Reid's hands and swung him around. "You did it!"

"Garcia!" Reid wailed. "Look what you got me into! What the hell do I do now?"

"Don't panic, genius!" Garcia poked his nose. "Just have casual conversation and tell him you love him!"

"W-what? Was that the whole point of this?"

"Of course, silly!"

Reid glanced at his three friends surrounding his desk. Prentiss smiled and Morgan flashed a cheesy grin while JJ stared curiously at the damage done to Reid's desk.

"Spence, we just want you to be honest with yourself. And with Hotch as well," Garcia smiled. Reid couldn't help but return the smile. He knew that his friends meant no harm and were just trying to help.

Reid pretty much knew he would be shot down when he confessed; Hotch didn't respond the first time because he was sleepy and exhausted. But…now that Gabrielle was out of the picture, and even though Hotch admitted to being in love with another person, Reid would take this opportunity to reconfess to him.

"Fine," Reid nodded. "I'll go for it! I can do this!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh<em>... Reid trembled. _I can't do this!_

He was sitting across from Hotch at the Hargrove Café Restaurant. Hotch had wanted to pick him up, but Reid declined by telling him he had errands to attend to and would arrive there himself. Well, only that last part was right. Reid did arrive by himself, but he showed up an hour early because he didn't have any errands; he had made that up so that Hotch wouldn't pick him up. Why? Reid went ballistic over the idea of Hotch picking him up to take him to dinner, which sounded an awful lot like a—

"Date!" Reid suddenly yelled. Hotch flinched, dropping the fry he was holding.

"What?"

"D-date? Um, what's the date?" Reid hesitantly said. Hotch gave him a questionable look.

"The twenty-first?" Hotch didn't form that in a question because he was guessing, he was trying to figure out how someone with an eidetic memory could forget something as simple as the date.

"O-oh, yeah…" Reid began fiddling with his burger.

"Spencer, wasn't there something you wanted to discuss with me?" Hotch asked. Reid twitched.

"U-um…" he began to get nervous. All he really had to do was say 'I love you'; he had already done it once before so it should've just been a walk in the park.

…No?

"…Why don't we finish our dinner and run by the park or something afterwards? I have something I want to tell you." Hotch took a drink of his sweet tea. Reid paused.

"You do?" A real walk in the park?

"Sure."

Reid was surprised. What could Hotch want to tell him? "O-okay…" He then shoved his burger in his mouth, now eager to finish eating and leave.

* * *

><p>…But close by…<p>

"Really?"

She threw her cigarette onto the pavement and stepped on it to put it out. She returned to her car and glanced toward her glove compartment. She opened it, pulled something out, and stuffed it in the cleavage of her dress.

"Really," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>And…another chapter finished! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be of this story, but I'm predicting two, three at the most. Phew, I had most of this written out before I even began posting <strong>_**Elementary Love**_**, and I never realized I wrote this much…Wow. And this is my most popular story (**_**Elementary Love **_**included). I'm so glad! The next chapter is going to be short, but a lot is going to happen, so look forward to that! Review as always! Oh, and one other thing. Question time! So, I named my stories **_**Elementary Love **_**and **_**Rapid Eye Movement**_**; can anyone guess why? **_**Elementary Love **_**was originally called **_**Cornered**_**, but the concept I had for that name got scrapped when I extended the story. I'll answer that question either next chapter or at the end of the story, who knows. So, thanks again for reading! :D**

**~Midori**


	10. Sorry, You're Out of the Picture Part 2

**Chapter Ten: Sorry, but it Looks Like You Are Out of the Picture (Part Two)**

"I…I love…I love…!"

"Love…?"

"I love…this park! It's so peaceful!"

Said Reid as the evening traffic was causing a ruckus, honking unnecessarily at the train located right next to the park and blocking the road off. A group of kids began to brawl a few feet behind them. Hotch had to step in, announcing he would call for the police if they didn't stop, causing the kids to panic and scatter.

"So…peaceful…!" Reid's plastic smile was too obvious to Hotch.

"Sorry," Hotch shrugged. "Why don't we go to the pond?"

"All right…" Reid said.

It was now close to nine. The sky was completely cloudless, the full moon shining brightly over the calm waters of the pond. It was mostly quiet over here.

Reid and Hotch stood on a bridge connecting one side of the park to the other. They were in the middle, overlooking the water. It was too much the romantic setting for Reid to be comfortable.

Plus, no one was around.

"…_Anything could happen!_"

_Dammit, Morgan_... Reid made a face as Morgan's words rang through his head again. Must be words to live by.

"So how was dinner?" Hotch suddenly asked.

"It was good," Reid smiled and answered, engaging in the most relaxed conversation they've had all evening. "I'm glad Garcia threw the name out there; they had really delicious burger."

"Maybe we should go again together sometime."

Reid blinked. Hotch wanted to take him out to dinner again? Was their time together that exciting? They didn't even talk about anything; plus Reid choked on his food once from a sudden glance by Hotch and that couldn't have been appealing in the slightest. He sighed.

"Aaron, I'm sorry."

Hotch frowned. "What?"

"I'm so ridiculously clumsy. My thought process runs on logic and statistics, but I'm not sure if clumsiness can even be statistically measured. Regardless, I'm pretty damn sure it's a nuisance," Reid said with a sullen look.

"Spencer, don't say that." Hotch placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "I've told you before I like you for who you are even with your faults, including the clumsiness. Actually, the clumsiness is something cute about you." Hotch proceeded to poke Reid's cheek. Reid's face grew red and hot, so hot he was sure steam was exiting his ears…even though that wasn't logically possible. Shoot, Reid was so clumsy it seemed that anything was possible.

But did Hotch just use the word _cute_? To describe Reid? Reid reached out to touch Hotch's face.

"S-Spencer?" Hotch was confused, for good reason.

"Just checking your body temperature to see if your brain is…fried," Reid said.

"…Was that supposed to be funny?" Hotch almost laughed.

"No, I was being serious." Reid looked like he was. Hotch returned to a straight face.

Reid had been rubbing Hotch's forehead, but after staring into his eyes for a moment Reid slid his hands over Hotch's cheeks, holding his head.

"A-Aaron…" Reid spoke softly. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it might burst through his chest…even though that wasn't logically possible either. At least he hoped not.

"What is it, Spencer?" Hotch blinked, seeming to not mind Reid holding his face.

"I wanted…to tell you that…I…I…

"I love you, Aaron!" Reid shouted, his voice resonating through the park. He let go of Hotch's face and closed his eyes tightly; he couldn't bear to look at Hotch's horrid expression. "I…I'm so sorry, Hotch…"

"For what?"

Reid slowly opened his eyes. Hotch didn't have a horrid expression on his face at all; he didn't even look mad or upset. It was…just a typical Hotch expression.

"Huh?" This puzzled Reid.

"You love me…" Hotch swapped roles, now he was the one holding Reid's face in his hands. "Spencer…"

"U-um…" Reid felt nauseous. Hotch was acting really strange tonight. It was driving Reid crazy.

Suddenly, he realized Hotch was getting steadily closer. Was he imagining things now?"

"A-Aaron…" Reid breathed, feeling Hotch's breath brush against his face. He closed his eyes, feeling like he could pass out…

When suddenly…

"Ahh! I see what's going on now…"

That all-too-familiar English accent shocked the two FBI agents and caused Hotch to quickly shove Reid aside.

"G-Gabrielle!" Hotch stared at the English beauty. There was the horrid look Reid had been expecting earlier.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she smirked. "So, it was him all this time. You're gonna bang him, yes?"

Bang? Like bang-bang from a gun? Reid wasn't comprehending the slang. Or who she was even talking to.

"That's not…what it looked like…" Hotch sounded like he was having a difficult time saying that. Reid still wasn't sure what the conversation was even about.

"He just told you he loved you, so…" Gabrielle flipped some of her blonde hair over her shoulder, "that must have been your cue to take advantage of him."

"I wasn't taking advantage of him. I was just…"

"Just what, Aaron?" It sounded like Gabrielle was mocking Hotch. He scrunched his face in frustration.

"Stop, Gabrielle!" Reid yelled. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she repeated his words, asking like she herself didn't know. "Well…" she stuck her hand in between her breasts, considering her dress was super low-cut in the front.

"Erch!" Reid reacted disgustingly to her odd maneuver. But Hotch reacted much differently.

"Stop!"

In the next instant, both Hotch and Gabrielle had guns drawn at one another. Reid threw his hands up, completely thrown for a loop.

"Bang?" He was still oblivious to the meaning of Gabrielle's earlier comment.

"_This _is what I'm doing here," Gabrielle answered, still grinning. Reid was scared out of his mind. Sure, he's dealt with many insane criminals before, but this girl was _crazy_!

"…_Anything could happen_!"

"Anything!" Reid shrieked. Morgan was more right about that than he probably intended.

"Shut up!" Gabrielle barked. "You still scream like a little bitch. Someone doesn't have their gun and they turn into such a coward."

"Gabrielle, put down the gun," Hotch demanded. "Don't make me shoot you."

"Okay, Aaron," Gabrielle brushed aside the warning. Was she even worried about the gun pointing at her?

Reid couldn't panic now. He didn't have his gun, but there had to be something he could do.

"Gabrielle, your target is…me, right?"

Gabrielle made a face like he was stupid. "Duh? Not only did I discover that you were in love with Aaron, but you tattled on me to him when you realized I was lying just to get me out of your way."

"Aww…Someone sure was jealous," Reid shrugged his shoulders. "We both love Aaron, but I got more attention than you."

"What?" Gabrielle dropped the smirk.

"Spencer, now's not the time to tempt her," Hotch said.

"Sorry, Gabrielle, Aaron rejected you and you couldn't handle it. So now you want to eliminate me. I can't fathom why; I'm not much of a threat…"

"No? Honey, if you weren't a threat there would be no reason for me to even be here wanting to blow your brains out."

"H-huh?" Reid didn't understand. He turned to Hotch. "How am I a threat?" He then turned back to Gabrielle. "He doesn't even love me! He loves someone else!"

"Spencer…" Hotch squinted his eyes for a moment. "This isn't the time to explain it."

"Why not, Aaron?" Gabrielle returned to her devilish grin, clutching her gun aimed at Reid tightly.

"Shut up!" Hotch tightened his grip on his own gun. "This is pointless! Killing him is not going to make me love you!"

"Of course not! But if you're not with me, I would prefer you to be lonely. Sure, Haley's death was unexpected and tragic, but now she's gone. And then you just had to fall for someone else!"

"Who?" Reid questioned. Gabrielle snorted, then burst out laughing.

"Bwahaha! I thought this brat was supposed to be a genius!"

Reid was so dumbfounded. Hotch tightened his face like he was in pain.

"Spencer…" Hotch breathed, "the person I'm in love with is…is-!"

"It doesn't really matter," Gabrielle chuckled, "Because now…he's out of the picture!"

"No!"

BANG!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so who hates me now for the cliffhanger? Sorry, but I had to do it, trust me. So what happens now? Who got shot? Review and tell me what you think. I'm working on two other stories along with this one, so I'll update as soon as I can. Okay? <strong>

**~Midori**


	11. Sorry, I Think I Love You, Too

**So…I only meant to not update for a few days, and then I was away from my computer for an extended period of time, and **_**then **_**it was my birthday (August 9)…but I knew my fans were super eager to figure out who shot who, yada yada, so I wanted to update as soon as I got the chance! So here's your next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Sorry, I Think I Love You, Too<strong>

"_What happened?"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Is he going to be all right?"_

"_Say something, Hotch!"_

"_Aaron, please, what happened? How is he?"_

"_Where's the damn doctor?"_

"_Reid!"_

* * *

><p>It was so dark. He couldn't see anything. He wasn't even sure if his eyes were open or not.<p>

Reid wasn't too sure of much at the moment. He didn't know it he wanted to be sure.

Maybe he was dead.

Dead…That would be terrible. Not just because he was dead, but because of how he would have died. Shot by Gabrielle, right after confessing his love to Hotch. He never got a response.

Now he probably would never get one.

Reid was sad. He was really upset…

But wait…how was he sad? How did he recall everything that happened before his whole world went black? He didn't remember being shot, but he was sure it happened. He heard the gunshot, and then nothing.

But his emotions…how was he feeling these emotions _right now _if he wasn't even awake?

Then he tried opening his eyes, just in case by some miracle it worked or something.

It did. He could see. A ceiling. He could hear. The ECG next to him beeping every second parallel to his heart beat.

He was in a hospital room.

"H-huh…?" he tried to sit up but failed miserably, as a sharp pain in his chest caused him to fall back onto the pillow behind him.

"Spencer?"

Reid's eyes widened at his voice. He slowly glanced over to his left and saw him sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Hotch.

Reid almost did a double take when he noticed Hotch wasn't wearing his blazer and his white polo shirt was covered in blood, mostly across his chest and right shoulder.

"A-Aaron?" Reid wanted to reach out to him, but the harsh pain in his chest made him flinch.

"Spencer, stop!" Hotch leaped out of the chair and rushed to Reid's side. "Don't move!"

"*Huff* W-what the…?" Reid huffed in pain.

"Spencer, just lie down and breathe slowly. Don't move," Hotch gently helped lay Reid back down on the hospital bed.

"W-why am I…" Reid was about to ask why he was in the hospital, then instantly remembered hearing the gunshot. "W-what happened?"

Hotch stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Reid, Gabrielle…she shot you."

Reid noticed a pained look in his eyes. "Aaron…?"

"I hesitated," Hotch turned his head, suddenly not able to face Reid. "I don't know why I did. You got hurt because of…my carelessness. I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Aaron, it's okay. I don't blame you…"

"Spencer!" Hotch suddenly whipped his head around so fast it startled Reid. "I should have noticed she would pull the trigger! If her shot had been two more inches to the left, it would have torn straight through your heart! And it would have been all my fault!"

Reid was shocked to hear Hotch so frustrated with himself. The last time he had been this angry like this was when…Foyet killed Haley.

"Aaron, I'm still here, though…She didn't win," Reid reassured Hotch.

"I know…" Hotch said. "I pulled the trigger just a split second after she did. My hesitation not only caused her to shoot first, but I also missed the fatal shot. She's still in the ER."

Reid blinked. "She's…alive?"

"Sorry…"

"What?" Reid made a face. "Sorry? At least you didn't kill her! I-I mean, not like I wanted her to live…No, that didn't sound right either!" Reid shook her head, having a hard time piecing his words together.

"Spencer, it's okay, I understand," Hotch said. "She missed, I missed. It's only fair. I guess. I still shouldn't have hesitated."

Reid frowned. "Aaron…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

Reid bit his lip. "It's my fault…Gabrielle tried to get rid of me because I…I…"

"Because you love me?"

Reid twitched, his injury forcing him to flinch. "Oww!"

"Spencer, be careful!" Hotch reached for Reid again, then quickly paused before he touched his arm. Reid looked at him before Hotch sat down on the bed. "Spencer…"

"Aaron…I do love you…." Reid said. "Everything that happened tonight…yesterday, whatever time it is…was such a mess, but…what I said was true. I have loved you for quite some time. And I actually confessed to you before, a few weeks ago, but you…you said it was a dream…"

Hotch's eyes widened. "Huh? That…wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't…You were really tired at the time and those memories were confused for the REM stage of sleep, even though it would technically be impossible to reach that stage of sleep for dreams that fast…" Reid explained.

Hotch blinked. Twice. Three times. "Really?"

Reid nodded.

Hotch blinked again. "Whoa…"

Reid had never seen Hotch so flustered before.

"Well, Spencer…" Hotch scratched his cheek, "I actually was trying to tell you something before Gabrielle interrupted us…And before she…shot you…"

Reid replayed the last words he remembered Hotch saying before he was shot:

"_Spencer…the person I'm in love with is…is-!_"

"U-um," Reid didn't understand why Hotch wanted to bring this up now. "A-Aaron…"

"If that 'dream' made me realize anything over the past few weeks…" Hotch started, "it's that…well, I actually am in lov-"

"Oh my God! Spencer's awake!" Garcia suddenly burst into the hospital room with tears in her eyes. If Hotch hadn't of quickly jumped up and blocked her she would have rushed to hug Reid, which he really couldn't handle at the moment in time due to his injury.

"Baby girl, he _is _still injured…" Morgan remarked, walking in the room behind her, followed by Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ.

"Sorry…" Garcia apologized. "I was just so happy to see that he's okay…"

"Garcia…" Reid said, and Hotch stood aside so that Garcia could see him. She began to tear up.

"Just know that when you're all healed up, you can't avoid a hug from me," she commented.

Reid smiled. "Of course."

"We can't stay here long since it's so late," Rossi said, "but we just asked for enough time to see you when you woke up."

"We're glad you're okay," Prentiss said. JJ nodded, then walked over to hand him a bouquet of flowers.

"Get well soon," she smiled.

"Thank you," Reid took the flowers and sniffed them. "These are wonderful."

"We were just surprised the flower shop was still open," Morgan chuckled.

"What time is it?" Reid asked.

"Um," Rossi glanced at his watch. "Almost midnight."

"How did you manage to sneak past visiting hours?"

"Flashing our FBI credentials seemed to get some kind of message that it was urgent," Prentiss said.

"And Garcia. Man, was she persistent…" Morgan joked.

"Hey! If those doctors weren't going to let me see my Reid, they better had prepared their own hospital beds!" Garcia huffed.

"Okay, we've see Reid. We better scat before the doctors kick us out. I'm sure they're tired of seeing us…" Rossi said. Everyone but Hotch nodded. The team said their goodbyes and promised to be back tomorrow.

When the last team member exited the room, Reid…Wait, Hotch was still standing next to the bed.

"W-what are you doing, Aaron?" Reid questioned.

"I'm staying the night here," Hotch simply answered.

"W-what?" Reid nearly yelled. "Y-you're staying…h-here? With me?"

"Of course. I didn't want you to be alone. Jessica's looking after Jack for me."

"Oh…" Reid blushed. How could he sleep when he knew Hotch would be right next to him? Kind of. He would be in the chair, but that was close enough.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"O-okay…"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Reid began to speak.

"Aaron, I-"

"Spencer, it's time to tell you the truth," Hotch suddenly interrupted. "And hopefully with no more interruptions…."

Hotch sat back down on the bed next to Reid.

"What is it, Aaron?"

"…" Hotch sighed. "Spencer, it's you that I'm in love with."

Reid stared at him. Blinked. More staring.

"WHAAAA-?" Reid shrieked, before Hotch threw his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Spencer! Ssshhhh!" Hotch whispered urgently. Reid was still screaming behind Hotch's hand. "Spencer!"

Reid finally stopped, but his teeth were tightly clenched in order to prevent him from making any more noise. His face was dark red; he almost thought past the illogical to think his cheeks were on fire.

"Spencer…" Hotch spoke softly.

"You're…in love…with me…?" Reid said through his teeth, not changing his odd expression. He thought he would explode in embarrassment.

"Yes, Spencer, I am," Hotch reiterated.

"W-why? I mean, I wasn't expecting…I mean…" Reid didn't know what he meant, he was so confused.

"I…" Hotch poked Reid's nose, "love…you… Get it yet?"

"No…?" Reid wanted to be happy, but he wasn't sure if he was imagining things. Hotch was in love with him? Really?

Hotch paused. "Should I show you that I'm serious?"

Reid blinked. "Huh?"

Before Reid could question what Hotch meant any further, Hotch quickly leaned in and kissed Reid. The kiss erased all of Reid's thoughts for a moment, completely forgetting everything but the fact that Hotch—the one he had been in love with for weeks—was now kissing him. It was over before Reid could figure out how to breathe, and then he blushed so much that his eyes were watering.

"A-A-Aaron?" Reid stuttered.

"When you first confessed to me, since I guess that wasn't a dream, so many thoughts were pouring into my head, and it was troubling me that I couldn't erase your confession from my head. And then I realized that maybe…I felt the same for you, too." Hotch explained.

Reid's heart was beating so rapidly that this pain seemed worse than the gunshot wound only two inches over. Or maybe it was a good kind of pain. An anxious one. He was so many emotions at once, having to now deal with Hotch's own confession to him and the fact that he was just shot hours earlier by a psychotic girl who was angry that Hotch was in love with him and not her. Wow, now everything that Gabrielle said made more sense.

But Reid tried to block out Gabrielle to focus on the one he loved right in front of him. Hotch.

"U-um…Well…What happens now?" Reid asked.

"Well, you have to be in the hospital for a week or so until your healed up, and you'll be exempt from work for at least three weeks after that…"

"What? I was shot in the leg and I still went to work on crutches."

"You missed work claiming you were sick a few weeks ago. You never take off work."

Reid blushed, realizing he missed work because of Hotch. "Whatever…"

"It will only be a few weeks. You need your rest and to make sure you don't open your wound by doing anything extraneous. Crutches were one thing since you didn't go directly into the field, but your gunshot wound was too close to your heart. You need to relax at home."

Reid puffed his cheeks. He wasn't going to win this. "Fine."

"But I'll come visit you everyday if you want me to. And I'm sure the rest of the team will visit you quite frequently. Especially Garcia," Hotch smiled.

"_Especially _Garcia," Reid emphasized. "But what about…telling the team about…um…"

"Us?"

"U-um, well…" Reid's eyes wandered around the room, trying to avoid Hotch's gaze. "The team already knows my love for you. And I have to say, I don't think Rossi was too happy about that one…"

"Dave wasn't?" Hotch raised an eyebrow. "I just don't think he wanted Erin to find out in order to protect you."

"Protect me?" Reid questioned. "You mean…"

"From a transfer. Could you imagine if Erin had found out that you were in love with me?"

Reid already had. "Um, yes…"

"Don't worry about Erin. We'll explain things to the team later on and talk to Dave about keeping it a secret from Erin. I don't like secrets, but Erin isn't one to test…"

Reid knew that Hotch knew that all too well. "O-of course. But does this mean that we…we're, um…"

"What?"

"U-um…" Reid wasn't sure if it was appropriate to voice this, but said it anyway, "going out? As people call it, I guess…"

"If you want to move that fast, sure." Hotch answered simply.

"W-wah! I didn't mean like that!" Reid waved his arms frantically.

"Oh, Spencer, you're too cute sometimes…" Hotch pecked him on the cheek. The heart rate monitor connected to Reid was beeping far too quickly to be normal. Hotch giggled. "Spencer, you're gonna break that thing."

"Stop doing things that embarrass me, then!" Reid shook his head.

"Spencer, you need to get some rest. It's been a long day." Hotch told Reid.

"O-okay…" Reid then glanced at Hotch's bloody shirt. "But what about you? You're not injured, are you?"

"Oh, this?" Hotch pointed to his shirt. "This is your blood. After calling 911, I, well…kinda held you close to me and got blood all over me. But I'm fine, not a scratch on me. I'll change clothes later."

"O-oh…" Reid sighed in relief. "That's good."

Hotch helped tuck Reid into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Man, I feel like such a child…" Reid remarked.

"You're hurt, so I'm here to comfort you," Hotch said. "Good night, Spencer…" He turned off the light and maneuvered over to the chair.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

Hotch scooted the chair over besides Reid's bed and managed to find Reid's hand in the dark to hold. Reid blushed and even though Hotch couldn't see it, he could hear his heartbeat speed up again due to the ECG.

"I love you, too, Spencer…"

They both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, finally. He's your happy ending chapter. But…it's not the end of the story. There's still a "What happened next?" chapter. I wanted to explain what became of Gabrielle, but I wanted this chapter to focus solely on Hotch and Reid. So there you go. Can you believe the story's almost over? Crazy… Anyway, prepare for the final chapter of this long struggle of a story to get Hotch and Reid together! I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed, but I'm sure everyone has been waiting forever for this. So…review? It's almost over! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	12. Thank You for Being With Me

**Final Chapter: Thank You for Being With Me**

"So, Gabrielle survived?" Prentiss asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and she's going to be taken back to England to be jailed there," Hotch said.

"Good. Now at least we know she's not in the same country as us…" Morgan sighed in relief.

"So, what about you two lovebirds?" Garcia squealed, almost too loudly in the bullpen. Some heads turned to face the group of seven.

"Shush, Garcia!" Reid his hand over Garcia's mouth. "Do we want to let the whole office to know? Or Strauss?"

"Why don't we go in Hotch's office?" JJ suggested.

The team shuffled into his office and closed the door.

"Come on, now! It's been now many weeks now? You just got back to work, Spence, and I haven't gotten much of an update on this." Garcia scoffed.

"None of us have," Morgan said. Everyone turned to face Reid and Hotch, who were standing opposite to the rest of the team.

"U-um…" Reid stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Hotch hugged Reid from behind and smiled. "Well, does this do anything for you?" Reid blushed.

The three girls squealed while Morgan chuckled and Rossi rolled his eyes.

"Keep that up and Erin really _will _find out…" Rossi said.

"I just did that on purpose," Hotch let Reid go. "There's your answer."

"I-I love…Aaron…very m-much…" Reid scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, I already knew that much! Spencer, you are so cute!" Garcia threw her arms around Reid and squeezed.

"Not so hard, Garcia!" Hotch warned.

"Oops!" Garcia let go and poked Reid's chest. "I guess you're still… a _little_ injured. But if I can't hug Reid, than Hotch can't either!"

Morgan chuckled.

"A-anyway…" Reid turned his head. "Just remember to keep this a secret!"

"Of course," Prentiss nodded.

"So naughty, Reid!" Garcia laughed.

"H-hey!" Reid stomped his foot. "That's not funny!"

The rest of the team then began laughing, even Rossi who smiled and let out a chuckle. Behind all of the laughs, everyone was just glad that Reid was okay and that Gabrielle was finally gone. And even better, Hotch and Reid were together now. Hotch had moved on from the loss of his wife and Reid didn't have to worry about Hotch not returning his feelings. All was good.

Hotch grabbed Reid's hand. Reid turned to face him and Hotch leaned closer to him.

"I love you…" Hotch whispered.

"…I love you, too…" Reid whispered back and blushed.

The team continued laughing together, and life continued on. Reid clenched his grip on Hotch's hand.

Just the way he wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>…<strong>And it's finally over! I can't believe it's over already. I mean, most of this story was written out before I even began posting <strong>_**Elementary Love, **_**except for the last two chapters of **_**Rapid Eye Movement.**_** I'm glad I finished this before school started 'cause updates would have been horrendous. Anyway…Did the story end the way you wanted it to? I hope so. Review as always and tell me how you liked it! This was my most popular story so thanks for reading all the way through! Oh, as for the name of my stories (if anyone cares. I normally put a lot of thought into naming my stories…), **_**Elementary Love **_**was named as such because of Reid's feelings for Hotch seemed like what a small child might have for a cute girl in their class or something. Didn't it feel that way? I mean, I made him so ridiculously clumsy and it was like he had some kindergarten crush on him more than he was actually in love, considering Reid had never been in love before (we're gonna skip over Episode 18 of Season 1. Yeah, that didn't happen. You know what I'm talking about… Look it up if you don't). And **_**Rapid Eye Movement**_**, well, that was kinda described last chapter. Hotch's supposed "dream" about Reid's confession. Dreams occur in the REM stage of sleep. Yeah? Anyway, I'll stop aimlessly rambling now. I hope you enjoyed it! As a reflection to the title to this last chapter, thank you for staying to read it all! Until next time! ^.^**

**~Midori**


End file.
